knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Orlovi rano lete (II dio)
Orlovi rano lete I Teško i sporo nailazilo je neko hladno i tužno proljeće. Sve više ljudi iz sela kretalo je u vojsku, u rezervu. Svakodnevno se govorilo o ratu, koji se sve više rasplamsava i primiče našoj zemlji. Početkom aprila otišao je u vojsku i Nikoletina Bur sać. Prolazeći pored škole, šiban susnježicom, on je domahnuo oproštajni pozdrav Jova nčetu i Stricu, koji su stajali na vratima i neveselo zabrundao: – Dječaci, ode Nidžo u rat. Ako se ne vratim, pripazite moju staru mater, drva joj donesite. – Hoćemo! – dočekaše u jedan glas oba đaka, a kad k rupni rezervista, mokar i poguren, zamače niz put, Jovanče tiho reče: – Treba obići strina-Mariju. Sjećaš li se kako nas je Nikoletina jesenas branio kad je zauzet naš logor. Još istog dana, u povratku iz škole, njih dvojica n akupiše u Prokinu gaju po breme suvaraka i otklipsaše do Nikoline kuće. – Otkud vi tako iznenada? – začudi se stara Marija. – Pošao Nikoletina u vojsku i rekao nam da te pripa zimo i drva ti donesemo. Starica se osmjehnu kroz navrle suze i pokaza im ru kom ogromnu kamaru drva naslaganu pored hambara. – Ne brinite, djeco. Vidite koliko mi je toga Nidžo dovukao. Ipak je uzela njihova dva lijepo uvezana bremena i složila ih pod kukuruzanu. – Ovo ću da čuvam za uspomenu na vas dvojicu. Dođe li nekad kakva nevolja, znaću da imam nekog na koga da se oslonim. Opet je stao da prominja snijeg, ali dvojici dječak a danas to nije ništa smetalo. Vraćali su se kući, veseli, rumeni i zadovoljni. – Ej, pa mi smo sad kao neki odrasli ljudi! – prenu se Stric. – Zamjenjujemo Nikoletinu. – Tako je. Sad se strina Marija na nas oslanja – potvrdi Jovanče. – Zamisli: ona samo zovne, a mi uprtimo svaki po jedno breme drva koliko ono Nikolino, pa pred njezinu kuću. – Ih, da sad sretnemo učitelja Papriku! – odviknu Stric. – Ehej, kazali bismo, mi smo već pravi domaćini, brinemo se o jednoj kući u selu. – O pravoj pravcatoj kući. – Ih, da nam je samo po jedna lula! – riželjkivao je Stric. – Onda bismo izgledali baš kao neke odrasle brkonje kad pođu na sabor. Sutradan je Stric u razredu, krišom ispod klupe, po kazao Jovančetu nekakvu staru nagorjelu luletinu. – Evo je. Smotao sam onu staru od djeda Alekse. – Puši li? – Slabo. Prošupljena je – šanu Stric. – Podaj Mačku da ti popravi i okuje žutim limom – posavjetova ga Jovanče. Mačak objeručke prihvati Stričevu porudžbinu, jer se već i od ranije petljao sa seoskim starčinama i njihovim luletinama od gline, drveta, morske pjene, porculana, metala i bog te pita od čega još. Bilo ih je čak i od izdubljena krompira, ali te se već nisu dale popraviti. Nisu bile čak ni za jelo, jer krompir, tako pečen od pušenja, strašno je zaudarao na duvan. Istoriju s lulom iznenada je prekinuo jedan događaj zbog koga se zaboravljaju i mnoge krupnije stvari nego što je jedna stara progorjela lula. Jednog jutra, dok su veseli dječaci upravo bili na putu za školu (išli su na nedjeljni izlet), nebo nad njihovim glavama odjednom poče da bruji kao uznemirena pčelinja košnica. Taj neobičan zvuk brzo se pojačavao i uskoro se pretvori u snažno metalno zvrjanje od koga zatreperi čitav kraj. Dječaci se počeše zagledati ispunjeni čudnim nemirom. – Šta je ono? – ote se prvo Nikolici. Svi su u strahu pretraživali očima upola naoblačeno nebo. – Avioni! Eno ih! – uzviknu Jovanče. Preko plave oaze vedrine, u guščijem poretku, žurno preletješe tri grupe krilatica i ponovo uroniše u oblake. – Avioni, avioni! – začu se s njive nečija vika. Iako nisu znali čiji su avioni, dječake spopade neobična zebnja i nemir. Gubeći dah, požuriše u pravcu škole. Odjednom, negdje u daljini, odjeknu potmula tutnjava od koje zadrhta zemlja. Jovanče se sjeti nedavnog susreta s Nikoletinom i nehotice izusti: – Rat! Pred školom je stajala učiteljica Lana isto tako uznemirena. Čas je razgledala nebo, a čas osluškivala muklo grominjanje iz daljine. – Šta je ono? – ispitivali su đaci zbijajući se oko nje. – Ne znam, djeco. Jutros, prvi put, učiteljica, evo, odgovara da nešto ne zna i to učenike još više uznemiri. Nebo se ponovo ispuni hukom. Prolazili su novi avioni. – Gospojice Lano, je li to rat? – Ne znam, djeco. Dok su se đaci zbijali u gomile po dvorištu i uzbuđeno ćućorili, Lana je u svom stanu nervozno okretala dugme na radio-aparatu i saginjala glavu da bolje čuje. Poslije kratkog vremena, ona se pojavi među djecom, tiha kao mjesečar, blijeda i bijelih usana. – Djeco, počeo je rat! Jutros je Beograd bombardovan. Svi se zbiše u gomilu pred njom, a ona ih još jednom sviju redom pogleda i ponovi im još jednom, opširno i razgovijetno, kao da im objaš njava najnoviju lekciju iz istorije: – Djeco, jutros je počeo rat. Nijemci su napali našu zemlju. Tukli su Beograd avionima. Pokušala je najzad, tužno i s naporom, da se osmjehne na svoje zamukle učenike. – Đaci, nema danas ništa od naše nedjeljne šetnje. Idite kućama i kažite da je rat počeo. II Drumovi prepuni ljudi, kola i uskomešane stoke. Sve se to kreće na zborna mjesta, u vojsku, u rat. Dječaci se jedva probijaju kroz taj krkljanac žureći u školu. Nad glavama im neprekidna huka njemačke avijacije. Jednom se začulo i ubrzano mitraljesko štektanje, ljutiti fijuk i zavijanje rasturenih aviona lovaca, a onda je daleko na horizontu jedan avion strelovito pojurio naniže ostavljajući za sobom rep gusta dima – Tuku se naši i njemački avioni! – radosno su povikali dječaci istrčavajući na bair poviše druma. – Sruši naš njemačkoga! – poče da viče i poskakuje razdragani Stric. Iza niza bregova, od rijeke Une, poče da odliježe težak tutanj i grmljavina kao da se brda ruše. – Ono topovi gruvaju! – s jezom promuca Đoko Potrk. Kad izbiše na zaravan pred školom, dječaci spaziše kako iza bregova, tamo negdje nad Unom, rastu, klupčaju se i šire oblaci gusta dima. Izgledalo je kao da se sama zemlja provalila pa izbacuje i riga crno oblačje. – Gore naši rezervoari nafte i benzina! – muklo reče učiteljica stojeći uz ogradu dvorišta. – Jesu li to Nijemci zapalili? – šapatom upita Jovanče zureći u zakovitlane dimove. – Ne znam, djeco. Možda su ih naši vojnici bacili u vazduh da ne padnu u ruke neprijatelju. Jovančetu pođe uz tijelo čudna, dotad nepoznata jeza, zapali mu čitavo lice i šumno ga ponese nekud naviše. – Možda je s njima i naš Nikoletina! – pomisli sav ošamućen, u vatri uzbuđenja. – Ne da rezervoara Nijemcima u ruke! Već mu se činilo da je i sam tamo, pod moćnim tumbasima dima i ognja, i da se, uz tutanj i grmljavinu, nosi s Nijemcima zajedno s Nikoletimom, koji vitla i bije oko sebe svojim ogromnim ručerdama. Treperio je, teško disao i obeznanjeno gledao u daljinu, a kad je najzad došao k sebi i vidio okolo đake, učiteljicu i školu, on ih sve začuđeno preletje pogledom kao da se pita: – Šta ću ja ovdje? Još se jednom obazreo oko sebe i odjednom osjetio da se više ne može vratiti u školsku klupu, uzeti knjigu i mirno počeo s čitanjem. – Pa ja više nijesam đak, gotovo je! – prošaputa on kao da se budi iza sna. Toga trenutka prestalo je ono pravo, bezbrižno djetinjstvo đačkog harambaše Jovančeta. Nastajalo je jedno drugo djetinjstvo, oprljeno mrazom rata, dječaštvo malog buntovnika, nekadašnjeg vođe odmetnika iz Prokina gaja. III Desetak dana poslije objave rata drumovima počeše da nailaze gomile razoružanih vojnika. Prolazili su, potišteni, raspasani i obradatili, a na sva pitanja samo su beznadno odmahivali rukama. – Ne pitaj, izdaja na sve strane: kad pušku dobiješ, ne daju ti municije, gdje ima municije, neko puške sakrio. Oficiri naređuju da se baca oružje, neko zaustavlja vozove i okreće natrag od fronta, špijuni kidaju telefonske žice, šire lažne vijesti. – Pa ko nas izdade, pobogu, braćo? – pitali su ožalošćeni ljudi. – Ko? Kralj, vlada, gospoda. Sve pobjeglo avionima u inostranstvo. Uzeli zlato i pobjegli. – Pa šta ćemo sad mi? – pitali su zabrinuti ljudi tužno gledajući svoju razbijenu vojsku, jedinu svoju zaštitu. – Ni mi sami ne znamo. Bilo je i drukčijih vojnika. Namrgođeni, pod oružjem, iz onih jedinica koje su se borile protiv neprijatelja, oni su se sad probijali put svoga zavičaja riješeni da ne idu u ropstvo. – Svrati, junače, pričaj kako je bilo – zvali bi seljaci obradovani što vide naoružana borca. Vojnik je mrko pričao: – Malo nas je bilo, ali smo se tukli sve dok nas brojna sila nije potisnula. Oficir nam se od žalosti ubio. – A kud ćeš sad ti s tom puškom? – To ćemo još vidjeti – prijetio je vojnik. – Biće još dana za megdana. Škola nije radila. Jovančetova družina, stara garda sva na okupu, sjedila je gdjegod blizu druma i neveselo pratila pogledom grupice voj nika u prolazu. Kad bi naišao neki pod oružjem, dječaci bi živnuli: – Eno još jedinog s puškom! – Još jedan junak! – dodavao je Jovanče uvjeren da je taj s puškom zaista neki nebojša. Pa bi se tom prilikom sjetio svog čukundje da Jovančeta, neustrašivog hajduka, na koga su morali vući top, garav turski top, i on bi uzdahnuo: – Ovako bi i on prolazio: opasan i s puškom o ramenu. Tih dana jednom je susreo i svoju učiteljicu, blijedu i zabrinutu, i upitao je: – Gospođice, zašto neki vojnici nose sa sobom puške? Lana se osmjehnu. – Ti su riješili da se ne pokore neprijatelju. Dokl e god bar jednog takvog vidiš, nismo sasvim porobljeni, upamti to, dječače. Kad je to ispričao Stricu, ovaj sasvim ozbiljno reče: – Vidiš da smo i mi jesenas dobro radili: pobjegli smo u šumu, nismo htjeli da se pokorimo sili i batinama. – Bogami jesmo! – živnu Jovanče. - Čak i naša mirna Lunja. – Eh, opet žensko! – zlovoljno smrsi Stric. – Baš mi je ono za neki boj! – A ko je ono jesenas jurišao na djed-Aleksine ljestve kad si ti bježao uz bukvu? – opomene ga Jovanče. – Lunja je bila hrabrija od polovine dječaka. – Eh, ona, s onim velikim očurdama! – sad već blaže progunđa Stric. – Uplašila bizmaja. – Pa ipak je ti voliš – napasno zaškilji Jovanče. Stric buknu kao vatra i razvika se: – Ih, zar nju, Ciganku! Više volim i ovaj svoj mali prst, i onaj kamen, i drvo, i ono tamo brdo nego nju! Dabogda crkla, kad se onako izbeči očima, pa ne znaš kud bi pobjegao! Stric je još dugo lupao nekom granom oko sebe, strugao opancima, češkao se i mrmljao: – Ih, ona! Kad su se vraćali kući, Jovanče se odjednom pribi se svim blizu svog druga i prošaputa: – I naš će Nikoletina doći s puškom. – Otkud znaš?! – vrcnu se Stric kao da je nagazio na divlju mačku. – Znam. On mora tako doći. Otkad je vidio prvog naoružanog vojnika, Jovanče je neprestano zamišljao da se i Nikoletina Bursać, ona otresita i krupna momčina, mora baš tako vratiti iz rata: naoružan, mrk i odlučan. Kad bi se desilo drukčije, činilo se dječaku, on bi odmah umro od tuge. Zar Nikoletina bez oružja?! Ne, ne, to nikako ne može biti. Zar onaj njihov zaštitnik, pa tako šugavo proći selom?! – S puškom će on doći! – tvrdoglavo je ponavljao dječak i uveče u krevetu, žmireći, uporno se trudio da zamisli Nikoletinu pod puškom, uniformisana, kako prolazi drumom ispod Prokina gaja. IV Jednog jutra dojuri Jovančetovoj kući dugonogi Stric džilitajući se uz put kao ždrijebe. Rastjerao je kokoši po dvorištu, ritnuo se na krmaču i silom povukao Jovančeta u skrovit kut iza štale. – Ehej, donio je! – Ko donio? Šta donio? – Pa donio on! – viknuo je Stric. – Koji on? Šta galamiš? – Pa zna se koji. On, brate. – Ništa ja tebe ne razumijem. Šta je donio? – Pa zna se šta je. – E baš si lud. Zna se ko je, zna se šta je! Govori jasnije. Ko je to došao i šta je to donio? – Pa jesam li ti već kazao: došao naš Nikoletina i donio pušku! Razumiješ li sad? – Pa tako reci, budalo! – poskoči Jovanče. – Kad je došao? Jesi li baš ti pušku vidio? – Jesam, vidio sam, i pušku i njega. – Kako, kad? Hajde pričaj. – Evo kako – povjerljivo poče Stric. – Ležim ja noćas na štali, kad li me iz sna prenu lavež. Laje naš Zeljov, laje, pa odjednom prestade i poče da ciči i da se oko nekog umiljava. "Aha, to je neko koga naš Zeljov poznaje!", dosjetih se ja. Čujem, izišao i moj stric, razgovara s nekim, pa se i ja dovučem do malih vratanaca i virnem napolje. Pred avlijom stoji moj burazer Nikoletina u vojničkom odijelu, s puškom o ramenu. Razgovara nešto sa stricom. Mjesečina kao dan, dobro ga vidim. – Jesi li mu se javio? – upita Jovanče. – Nijesam smio od strica. On kaže da djeca ne treba da znaju ko je u selu donio pušku. – Nijesmo mi više djeca. Mi smo već dječaci – odgovori Jovanče mršteći se ozbiljno kao kakav odrasli. Stric malo poćuta pa opet živahnu: – Šta misliš, šta će Nikoletina raditi s onom puškom? Sigurno će se sakriti negdje u Gaju pa će pucati, a? – Neće, čulo bi se. – Pa šta će mu onda puška? – čudio se Stric. Jovanče ga samo kucnu u rame i ozbiljno napomenu: – Čuješ li, pravi se ti da ne znaš ni za kakvu pušku, dobro je tebi tvoj stric kazao. Sjećaš li se kako su ono još poodavno žandari tri dana gonili vezanog onog momka ispod planine, a sve zbog jednog revolvera. – Ih, zar ti misliš da bih ja izdao našeg Nikoletinu? – bunio se dobrodušni Stric. Dva dana kasnije Jovanče i Lazar Mačak dogovoriše se da odu do pećine i obiđu sklonjene stvari iz Mačkove "radionice". Krenuli su još prije sunca i taman kad su zašli u Gaj,iz dubine šume pred njih ispade Nikoletina. – Šta je, kud se vi to skitate tako rano? – dočeka ih on baš nimalo ljubazno. Dječaci se u prvi mah zbuniše i zastadoše, a onda Jovanče lukavo zaškilji i odvrati: – Idemo da vidimo naš stari logor. A otkud ti ovdje? – Šta je to vas briga – smrsi momčina i rogušeći se dodade: – Bolje bi vam bilo da se uovakva vremena ne skitate po šumi. – A što ti onda tuda hodaš? – drsko dočeka Mačak izmičući se malo podalje. – Vidi ti Mačka kako frkće! – podsmjehnu se Nikoletina. – Pis, macane-kobacane! Mačak se poizmače još dalje, zakloni se za jedno drvo i naškilji otud samo jednim okom na bivšeg vojnika. – Ehej, šta si to skrio u šumi? Nikoletina se skameni u mjestu i problijedi. Zurio je ukočeno u dječaka, pa istom zavrti glavom. – Znamo se mi dobro, mudra maco moja. A gdje si ti sakrio one alatke iz svoje majstorske radionice? Sad se Mačak ušeprtlji i upilji u Nikoletinu kao mačak u miša. – Što, što, kakve alatke?! Ništa ja ni jesam sakrio. – U redu, vjerujem ti – velikodušno odvali Nikoletina. – Nijesam ni ja ništa krio; pa mirna Bosna. Ne boj se, ja te ne bih nikom izdao, pa da ne znam šta nađem. Do viđenja, dječaci. Odmarširao je još uvijek vojnički, iako se bio presvukao u civil. Jovanče je s divljenjem gledao za njim. – Kad li ću ja postati ovakav delija? – Hm, delija! – nepovjerljivo promrsi Mačak – a otkud je on samo nanjuškao da sam ja krio svoje alatke? – A otkud ti znaš da je on sakrivao nešto? – To sam ja onako, otprilike. Znam da sad vojnici povazdan kriju nešto. Kažu da će Nijemci oduzimati sve vojničke stvari. – Kao da Nidžo ima kakvih stvari? – uze da ispipava Jovanče. – Šta ja znam ima li – progunđa Mačak. – Hajdemo. Produžiše kroz šumu. Jovanče je u sebi šaputao: – Sigurno je dolazio tako rano da sakrije pušku. Našao je neku šuplju bukvu, rupu pod kamenom ili... Dječak odjednom protrnu. – A da nije slučajno napipao našu pećinu? Uh, ala bi to bilo... V Državnom cestom podno same planine protutnjali su njemački tenkovi i tako konačno svakom, glasno i vidljivo, objavili da je zemlja porobljena. Toga istog dana Jovanče i Stric bili su zajedno kod ovaca. Sjedili su na padini gola brdašca i nečim se igrali, kad se u daljini, otud o d planine, začu neobično zvrjanje. – Avioni! – povika Stric pa skoči na noge i uze pog ledom pretraživati nebo. Na bijelom plavetnilu nije se ukazivala nikakva mrlja iako se huka brojnih motora sve više bližila. – Ehej, Nikoletina, vidiš li ti avione? – zovnu Jovanče krupnog momka, koji je popravljao neku ogradu u zaravni podno brežuljka. Nikoletina je i sam pažljivo osluškivao, pa odmahnu glavom. – Nijesu to avioni. To su tenkovi, prolaze cestom. Momčina ostavi posao i zajedno s dječacima pope se na zaobljen vrh brežuljka i zagleda se u daljinu. Na bjeličastoj tankoj traci c este, u polju pod planinom, jedva su se nazirale crne bube kako mile jedna za drugom. -Eno ih, ono su tenkovi! – I tamo se sad voze Nijemci? – priupita Jovanče. – Nijemci, Nijemci – sumorno potvrdi Nikoletina. – Pogledajte samo kako se mirno šetaju kao da je ovo njihova rođena zemlja. Ej prok leta izdajo! Ej puste sramote za svakog od nas! Porobiše nas, evo, gotovo bez jednog metka. Momak neveselo pogleda u dječake i huknu: – Eh vas dvojica, najbolje bi bilo da uzmete te svo je čobanske štapove pa da me prebijete kao mačku! – A zbog čega to? – zinuše dječaci. –Zato što sam pustio da nas tuđin gazi, što sam, e to, i od vas dvojice robove načinio. Gledajte samo kako slobodno stružu cestom. Sutra se tako mogu meni i na glavu popeti, a ja sve to mirno podnositi, ni prstom neću maknuti. Jovanče se sjeti Nikoline puške i zanijeka glavom: – Ne, nećeš ti to podnositi. Momčina se prenu i začuđeno pogleda dječaka. – Kako da neću?! Gutaću kao krava i puštaću da rade sa mnom što god oni hoće. – Nećeš puštati! – uporno nastavi dječak. – Hoću! – tvrdoglavo potvrdi Nikoletina – Kad smo mi pobacali oružje iz ruku i neprijatelju otvorili put u zemlju, možemo onda pus titi da nam svaka švapska šuša sjedne za vrat. – Ti nijesi bacio pušku! – sad već nešto veselije n amignu dječak. – Znam, to se vidi po tebi. Nikoletina odlučno zakopča svoj civilni kaput i pro gunđa: – Pa dabome! Ja da im bacim pušku kao neka strina, to neće od mene dočekati. Jovanče krišom namigne na Strica, što je imalo da z nači – Istinu si kazao, donio je pušku. Dva-tri dana kasnije na seoskoj krčmi osvanu straša n oglas potpisan od njemačkih vlasti: "Poziva se sve stanovništvo da u roku od osam d ana preda oružje. Kod koga se poslije toga roka nađe kakvo oružje biće strijeljan." Jovanče, Mačak i Stric već su po nekoliko puta nepismenim seljacima pročitali taj oglas, kad odnekle ispade Nikoletina Bursać. On poviri u njemački plakat, uze nešto da mrmlja, a onda pljunu. – Šteta, ovo ne znam pročitati. – Znam ja! – dočeka Stric kao iz puške. Nikoletina ga čvrsto pograbi za ruku i gluvo reče: – Ne znaš ni ti. Ni Mačak ne zna, ni Jovanče. Je li de, Jovanče? Jovanče se postidi što je maloprije pred seljacima čitao njemačku naredbu, pa odgovori: – Znao sam, ali sad sam zaboravio. Nikoletina ga značajno pogleda. – Vidi se, momče, da si kod naše Lane školu učio. Koga je god ona slova učila, taj ne zna ovo pročitati. Još jednom je pogledao dječake i odmarširao niz put stabilan, težak i samouvjeren. Jovanče je netremice gledao za njim, a onda reče svom društvu: – Lazare, Striče, hajdemo gore pod naš Gaj. Tamo još nijesu izlijepljeni ničiji oglasi. Trojica dječaka krenuše uz put, mrki, ozbiljni i ćutljivi. Ličili su na djecu porobljena, a nepokorena naroda. VI Okupatorska vlast, Nijemci i Talijani, nisu znali za šalu. Od porobljenog naroda oduzimali su sve oružje, pa makar to bila i stara puška kremenjača, neka dotrajala kubura ili pokvarena revolverčina. Kad bi negdje pronašli sakriveno oružje, strijeljali bi domaćina kuće, pa makar on bio i starac stogodišnjak. Tuđinski osvajač brzo je našao i svoje pokorne i vjerne sluge, dao im oružje i vlast i pustio ih da žare i pale po svojoj rođenoj zemlji. Jedna od najkrvavijih organizacija domaćih izdajnika bile su takozvane "ustaše", gomile nasilnika i palikuća, odgajane i naoružane od strane njemačkih i talijanskih fašista. Oni su bili desna ruka okupatora. Umjesto njega i za njegov račun oduzimali su oružje, vojničku spremu, žito, stoku, premlaćivali i mučili ljude, palili ku će. Preko njih je osvajač htio da porobljeni narod natjera u strah i pokornost. Prva grupa ustaša dojurila je u selo Lipovo iznenada. Presreli su uz put nekoliko iznenađenih seljaka, poskidali s njih vojničke cokule i košulje, ispreturali nekoliko kuća, a dvojicu momaka otjerali u varoški zatvor pod sumnjo m da kriju oružje. Goneći pred sobom pohvatane momke, ustaše naiđoše baš ispod onog brdeljka na kome su Jovanče i Stric čuvali ovce. Videći naoruža ne ljude, dječaci se pritajiše iza jednog trna, pa čim ovi zađoše za okuku, oni jurnuše prije kim putem prema Nikolinoj kući. – Nidžo, evo nekih ljudi s puškama, gone pred sobom Dmitra i Vasu. Nikoletina ostavi motiku kojom je nešto u bašti kop ao i brzo preskoči ogradu. – Gdje su? Kud idu? – Evo ih uz put. Idu tvojoj kući. Nikoletina se obazre lijevo-desno i povuče dječake u gustu šikaru poviše bašte. – Ovamo, brzo! Poslije pet minuta stigoše ustaše. Preturali su po Nikolinoj kući, vikali na njegovu mater i sestru, tražili pušku i pitali za Nikoletinu. Naj zad odoše prijeteći: – Čekaj ti, stara, pašće on u naše šake! Kad već ustaše zamakoše niz put, Nikoletina dugo i pažljivo pogleda oba dječaka. – Čujte, pa ja ostadoh zdrav i čitav zahvaljujući s amo vama dvojici. Dječaci su u neprilici ćutali, iako im je na licu b listalo dotad nepoznato zadovoljstvo. – Ej, čujete li, pa vi ste meni danas glavu spasili! Stric na to samo progunđa kao da se brani: – To je ispalo sasvim slučajno. Nijesmo ni znali da ti glavu spašavamo. – Eh, kako nijesi znao! – pobuni se Jovanče. – Ta vidio si da gone vezane ljude. Nikoletina se nešto zamisli, počeša zatiljak i pažljivo pogleda dječake. – Zbilja, momčići moji, kako bi bilo da vi pripazite kad će u selo naići ustaše ili ovi novi žandari, oružnici, pa da javite narodu? Ljudi su zauzeti poljskim poslom, pa nemaju kad paziti, a vi... – Dobro bi to bilo – odmah se složi Jovanče. – Mi smo povazdan po brdima kod ovaca, kod goveda, vidimo nadaleko ko dolazi, ko odlazi... – Pa deder, Jovanče, junače, prihvati se toga posla – nastavi Nikoletina. – Ti si prošle jeseni čitavu družinu imao, logor ste napravili, Paprici prkosili. Hajde, pokažite se i sada, kad je tuđin zemlju poklopio, kad glave ljudima skida. Nećete se valjda danas uplašiti? – Nećemo! – dočeka dječak ozbiljno i odlučno, već unaprijed zagrijan važnim i opasnim poslom koji ga čeka. – Još sutra ćemo iskupiti čitavu družinu. – Ihaj, opet ćemo u našu četu! – povika Stric. – Opet u četu, opet – poveseli se Jovanče i skoči na noge. – Ustaj, idemo tražiti Mačka! VII "Stara garda" Jovančetove družine sjedila je na oku pu u hladovini pod samim Prokinim gajem. Stigla je čak i Lunja, iako se Stric i ovoga puta bunio: – Šta ona ima da se miješa u vojne stvari? Tu dolaze ustaše s puškama, žandari, a ona... precrknuće od straha dok ih samo vidi. – Možda baš i neće – pecnu ga Jovanče. – Ostani samo ti pored nje kad zagusti pa se ona ničega neće bojati. – A ko bi onda bježao? – dobaci Đoko Potrk. Na Jovančetov poziv, družina se sastala da postavi i rasporedi straže, koje će paziti na dolazak ustaša i obavještavati selo o njihovom prib ližavanju. Ustaše su obično nailazile glavnim drumom od varoši , pa bi kasnije, kod raskršća, okrenule jednim od sporednih puteva koji su vodili u pojedine zaseoke raštrkanog Lipova. Ako ih je bilo više, nekad bi se na raskršću i podijeli li, pa jedni udarili na jedan kraj sela, a drugi u nekom drugom pravcu. Prvi je zadatak, dakle, bio opaziti ih kad se pojav e od varoši i odmah obavještavati čitavo selo. Bježaće onda i sklanjati se svak, jer se ne zna na koji će kraj od raskršća okrenuti. – Najvažniju osmatračnicu valja postaviti na brijeg u Lisini – predlagao je Jovanče. – Odatle se dobro vidi drum od varoši, koji savija ok o brijega i penje se iz nizine prema našem selu. – Ih, čim ih ugledamo, mi ćemo strčati u selo i dić i uzbunu, a dok oni stignu uz onu veliku okuku, svak će se već skloniti – povika Stric. – Ja ih samo odozgo izbrojim i dojurim? "Evo ih četvorica!" – A kad pola sata iza one četvorice naiđe još deset, šta ćemo onda? Ko će nas onda obavijestiti? – upita Jovanče. – Tako se prekjuče desilo u Kozijem dolu. – Hm, pa ovaj... šta ja znam – zbuni se Stric. – Treba imati dva stražara – upade u riječ Nik Ćulibrk. – Tako je – potvrdi Jovanče. – Na Lisini uvijek mor aju stražariti po dvojica, pa čim se ustaše pojave, nek najprije na vrhu brijega zapale vatru i tako selu dadu znak da se opasnost približuje. – To će bar lako biti! – kliknu Đoko Potrk. – Lisin a je puna paprati (bujadi). Ima je isuviše, i trule, i sirove, pa kad se sve to izmije ša, dići će se dim do neba, vidjeće se iz pet sela. – A kad zapale vatru, šta će onda raditi? – pripita Lazar Mačak. – Nek stražare i dalje, pa naiđe li još koja grupa ustaša, nek zapale još jednu vatru. Tako će se znati da dolazi nova opasnost – tumačio je Jovanče. – Pojavi li se pak neka po- veća grupa, jedno sedam-osam, nek jedan od njih odm ah trči u prvi zaselak i nek javi narodu. – A šta će raditi ostali dječaci? – upita Vanjka Ši roki. – Dvojica će stražariti na Golom brdu na suprotnom kraju sela, čim spaze dim na Lisini, nek odmah pale vatru kod sebe na brdu. Tako će biti obaviješteni i oni koji od svojih kuća ne vide onaj dim sa Lisine. – Dobro, a šta će raditi ono troje preostalih iz di ružine – javi se Stric. – Oni nek paze na raskršće i neka gledaju u koji će zaselak ustaše krenuti, pa nek trče da jave ljudima. Za taj posao uzećemo trojicu najbr žih. – Mene prvog! – povika Potrk. – I Strica, on je dugonog! – dočeka Mačak. – Nek Nik Ćulibrk bude treći! – dočeka Vanjka. – On je izdržljiv u svemu pa i u trčanju. – Dobro ste izabrali – složi se Jovanče. – Trkači će, dakle, biti Potrk, Stric i Nik Ćulibrk. – A ko će na Lisinu, na najopasnije mjesto? – zaški lji Mačak. Svi se, kao po komandi, okrenuše prema Jovančetu. On se samo nasmiješi. – Dobro, idem ja. Baš se tome veselim. – I ja ću tamo – javi se Lunja. – Pazi je! A što baš ti? – ote se Stricu. – Volim da ložim vatru – mirno odgovori djevojčica. – Umijem brzo da potpalim i sirovo drvo. – E, to je već nešto! – dočeka Mačak s odobravanjem. – Nek pođe ona s Jovančetom. – A na Golo brdo? – kiselo upita Stric neljubazno m jereći Lunju. – Ko bi drugi nego Mačak, majstor za vatre, dimove i za sve ostale mudrolije – povika Jovanče. – Nek mu Vanjka dovlači drva, paprat i tra vuljinu, a on samo nek čeka znak s Lisine, od mene, pa nek pali. Ko ne vidi moj dim, sigurno će spaziti njegov. – A šta ćemo ja i Žuja? – Odjednom se iz prikrajka javi Nikolica. – Mi ćemo, valjda, ložiti vatru za moju pokojnu babu. – Ehe, pa ja umalo ne zaboravih! – viknu Jovanče. –I ti ćeš čekati više raskršća, pa čim vidiš kud ustaše kreću, odmah trči u školu i ja vljaj učiteljici. Ona je baš tebe za ovo zamolila. – A, zar ona zna za ovaj naš dogovor? – začudi se Mačak. – Pa ona i Nikoletina načinili su čitav ovaj plan i meni ga sinoć ispričali – priznade Jovanče. – Zato smo se ovako iznenada i sastali. – I baš je rekla ko će gdje stražariti i ko će ski m ići? – nepovjerljivo upita Stric. –Ne, to je ostavila da se mi sami dogovorimo – reče Jovanče. – Preporučila je samo da Lunju ne šaljemo zajedno sa Stricem, jer joj se on uvijek ruga i kinji je. Lunja samo pocrvenje i tužno obori oči, a Stric se nakostriješi i svađalački se otrese: – Ih, baš mi je milo što ću biti daleko od nje. Nek me i ustaše ukebaju, samo nek nijesam s njom. Lunja šmrcnu gotova da zaplače, a onda naglo zaglad i kosu i u očima joj sinu povrijeđen ponos. Šta se ovo događa sa svijetom ili možda sa mnom? – Ja sam došla ovamo samo zato što me je pozvao Jov anče, pa ću s njim i poći na Lisinu. Moji kod kuće ne bi me ni pustili bez njega. – Ih, ih, kako laže! – progunđa Stric. Praveći se da ga ne čuje, Lunja prkosno nastavi: – Moji vele da se curice ne smiju družiti sa što kak vim budalama. Svi prasnuše u smijeh. Stric ljutito zabaci šešir i osvetoljubivo zavreča: – Ih, što sam se juče kod Marice najeo jabuka! Jedn u mi je dala iz njedara ev' ovoliku, miriše k'o đul. Čuvaću je sto godina i svaki dan po ljubiti. Lunja se trže i skameni se, hladna i nepristupačna. Samo kratka varnica, koja joj sinu u očima, rječito je govorila da bi tog istog trena na jradije sručila stotinu gromova na tu svoju debeljušnu plavu drugaricu Maricu, koja tako izaziv čki i bezobrazno dijeli svoje šugave kisele jabuke. VIII Poljar Lijan geguckao je kroz jedan šumarak nasuprot Golog brda i pričao sam sa sobom, jer mu se nije razgovaralo s njegovom praznom flašom. Da je bila puna, hajde de, još bi se od nje moglo i čuti nešto pametno, a ovako – virneš unutra kao u neki prazan zeleni bunar, a odozdo kao da neko šapne: – Hu, nema ništa, natrag veselje! – Pa dabome da nema. A kad je u tebi nešto i bilo, glupa zelena boco! – gunđa starac i kroz rijetko hrašće zuri u okolna brda. Da mu je bar pri ruci neki dječak pa da ga čiča pojuri štapom zbog neke preklanjske krivice. Odjednom čiči stadoše noge, stadoše oči, stade, nar avno, i čitav on zajedno s bocom i novim štapom. – Šta je sad ono?! Uz golo brdo miljela je neka mrka gromada, nešto ka o džinovska kornjača, kao plast suve paprati, kao neki taman ćubast žbun. – Gledaj, pa šta je ovo danas? – žmirnu starac. – Nijesam gucnuo ni kap rakaje, a već po bregovima skitaju nekakve đavolje kornjače, žbun je prohodalo, čuda se dešavaju. Zatvarao je oči, otvarao ih i zurio u padinu, a ona čudnovata gromada i dalje se uporno pela uz brdo i najzad iščezla na zaravnjenom poljan ku na samom vrhu. – Možda je to onaj njemački tenk o kome se toliko p riča – umovao je starac. – Jeste, ali se tenk nadaleko čuje kako rže i brekće, a ovo – ovo ćuti kao moja prazna boca, prokleta bila. Zija poljar za iščezlim čudovištem i domišlja se. – A da to nije kakvo maslo ovih naših dječaka? U sv ašta se danas dječaci upuštaju. Prišunjaću se da izbliže virnem. I dok je poljar prilazio podnožju brda i spremao se za dugo i naporno penjanje na vrh Golog brda, na sredinu čiste zaravni već je pristiz ao golem plast suve paprati. Taj neobični plast imao je na prednjoj strani manji otvor iz koga su svjetlucale nekakve živahne oči. Lazar Mačak stajao je na čistini i upitao sasvim mirno: – Stiže li najzad? – Stigoh! – umorno dahnu plast. – Pa ti vučeš na sebi čitav brijeg – začudi se Mačak. – Bogme pravi brijeg! – potvrdi glas iz onog otvora na plastu. – Hoće li dosta biti? – Čak i previše. Odjednom se plast nagnu i buć! – prevali se na bok. Odozdo mu se ukazaše noge, prave noge u opancima od prijesne goveđe kože. Te se noge malo gicnuše, malo ritnuše, malo zagrabiše po zemlji i za tren oka iz plasta se izvuče čitav čitavcat dječak – Vanjka Široki. – U-uh, što je vrućina! Vidi li se kakav dim na Lisini? – Nema ga još. Čitavo jutro pazim, ali... Ček, ček, šta je ono, pogledaj! Vanjka se i sam netremice zagleda u daljinu. Nad golom kapom Lisine poče da se diže nešto kao proziran tanjušan stub lake magle. – Je li ono dim? Nije! – uze da se koleba uzbuđeni Mačak. – Vanjka, šta se tebi čini? – Ne znam. Tanko je mnogo, jedva se vidi. – A ono sad? Pazi, pazi! Nad Lisinom poče da se diže jasno uočljiv taman stub dima i u visoko poče da se razrasta u široku perjanicu. – Eno ga, Jovanče daje znak! Pali, Vanjka! Sudarajući se, dječaci se uzvrtješe oko paprati. Va njka htjede da gomilu potpali odmak sa strane, ali ga Mačak zaustavi. – Ne, ne, podvuci se do sredine. Plast je iznutra š upalj pa će se dim sav tamo skupljati i poći kroz otvor uvis. Vanjka oznojen odiže jedan kraj plasta, izvuče se n apolje i pljesnu rukama. – Gotovo, planulo je! Ubrzo na gornji otvor gomile, kroz koja je Vanjka v irio dok je nosao plast, poče da kulja vrlo gust siv dim i valjajući se u klupcima pođe uv is. Dječaci zagrajaše: – Ihaj, alaje crn, vidjeće ga čitavo selo! – Oho, Jovanče, vidiš li nas?! – razdragano povika Mačak, iako je znao da ga drug, onako udaljen, neće čuti. Dim je sve više rastao u visinu i dizao se nad Goli m brdom kao moćan crn stub koji nadaleko i naširoko javlja ljudima da se selu primi če strašna opasnost. Kad je već plast počeo da se ruši isprebijan plamen om, Vanjka nakupi sa strane čitavu hrpu vlažne paprati i baci je u vatru. Sad poče da se valja naročito gust i mrk dim, ali ne pođe uvis, jer ga poduhvati neki povjetarac i ponese nis ko po samoj zaravni. – Eto ti, ode nam dim pješke po zemlji! – povika Va njka. – Pazi ga samo kako se vuče. Odjednom se dječak presiječe u riječi. Iz dimnog ob laka, odnekle s kraja poljane, začu se nekakvo kijanje i kašljanje, koje je ličilo na zimsko hripanje neke sipljive kobile. – Ej, čuješ li ti ono?! – prestrašeno đipi Mačak. – Ehej vi tamo, dižite uvis ovu dimčinu! – zakreketa nekakva ljutita staračka glasina. Još se dječaci i ne snađoše od čuda kad iz dimne za vjese ispade poljar, pocrvenio, suznih očaju i razvika se: – Aha, tako vi, palikuće jedne, hoćete da me udavite! Ehe, nema ništa od toga vašeg posla. Već sam ja spavao na štali koja se obnoć zap alila, pa sam živ izmakao. Naletio sam samo u mraku na pčelinjak pa sam bio malo izbocan. – Oho, evo našeg Lijana! – povikaše dječaci i potrč aše mu u susret. Poljar zastade s uzdignutim štapom i u čudu se izbe či u Mačka i Vanjku. – Šta je to, trčite mi u susret raširenih ruku? Ne bojite se poljara? – Ne bojimo se, striče Lijane! Sad se poljar još više zgranu: – Striče! Zovete me stricom, ništa se ne bojite, št a je ovo danas? Otkad poljari po svijetu hodaju, ovo se nije desilo. – Učiteljica Lana rekla nam je neki dan da si ti do bar čovjek i pravo veliko dijete. Poljar veselo graknu: – Aha, jeste li čuli! Pa da, dobar čovjek. Vidiš ti kako vi imate pametnu učiteljicu. Malo se zamislio pa onda tužno zaklima glavom. – I veliko dijete? Pa da, tako je. Ja sam zaista si roto veliko dijete, bez oca i matere, bez djeda i babe. Dobri moj deka, kako me je samo cupka o na koljenu i tepao mi: – "Jare moje malo, jarence!" – A šta ti je bilo s djedom? – upita osjećajni Vanj ka. – Eh, šta! Pogibe nedavno, prije pedeset godina, ka d su se ono kmetovi pobunili protiv begova. Ubiše ga iz kubure, a ja, evo, ostadoh siro če. Jadni djed! Poljar ubrisa istinsku suzu, a onda se malo pribra i upitno pogleda dječake. - A kako bi ipak bilo da ja vas malo istučem, ta za što sam poljar? Dobro znate da se ne smiju ložiti tolike vatretine, zapalićete nečije si jeno. Ja čuvam seosku ljetinu. – A mi čuvamo selo od ustaša – dočeka Mačak – zato smo i naložali ovu vatru. Kad je začuđeni poljar čuo o čemu se radi, on se na duri. – A kako vi to sve – bez mene? Ja sam pozvan da čuv am selo i seosko dobro pa ma kakve štetočine bile u pitanju. Odmah da me primite u svoje dobrovoljce. Gdje li je samo taj vaš komandant Jovanče. – Vidiš li onaj dim na Lisini, tamo je – pokaza mu Lazar Mačak. – To je, bogme, podaleko – zaključi starac. – Bolje će biti da ja najprije malčice odspavam uz onaj trn tamo nakraj zaravni. Koliko je poljar spavao, to ne zna ni on sam. Prenu ga tek prasak puške iz doline. Zadihani dječaci Mačak i Vanja trčali su prema njem u i vikali: – Striče Lijane, strice Lijane, puca se na raskršću ! Tamo su naši! IX Četvorica ustaša, uniformisani i naoružani, stigoše na raskršće i poslije kratka dogovora, dvojica okrenuše prema školi, a dvojica s e uputiše desno, prema zaseoku Nikoletine Bursaća. Mali osmatrači, Stric, Nikola i Nik Ćulibrk, čisto nisu disali od velikog uzbuđenja. Činilo im se da od čitavog šumarka u kom se kriju najviše strši baš onaj žbun iza koga oni sjede. Čak i breza desno od njih neće da miruje, nego pako sno šuška i treperi kao da zove: – Ej, vi s raskršća, pogledajte ovamo! Nik Ćulibrk zabrinuto pogleda svoje drugove i šapnu. – Striče, ja i Nikolica idemo da javimo učiteljici, a ti trči do Nikoletine. Nik, sasvim pognut, krenu najbližim prečacem prema školi. Za njim, nešto manje pognut, požuri Nikolica, a za Nikolicom potrča i ku ja, bezbrižna kao i uvijek po danu. – E, sad je red na mene! – uzbuđeno prošapta Stric i natuče šešir na glavu. – Deder, noge junačke, pokažite se! Potrčao je ukoso preko šumaraka i tek što je dospio u rijetku nisku šikaru na drugom kraju, kad s druma grunu oštar glas: – Stoj! Iznenadan povik čisto mu pokosi noge, ali ga u isto vrijeme strah tako udari u leđa da je skoknuo naprijed poput zeca. – Stoj, stoj! – prasnuše za njim još dva povika, al i je dječak poput vihora šibao kroz nisko šikarje. – Spazili su me! – sinu mu kroz glavu dok je naslij epo, iz pune snage, lomio kroz mlad čestar, a onda odjednom čitav kraj oko njega tresnuse i zagluši ga snažnim pucnjem. – Tras! Još nije dospio ni da shvati šta se to događa, kad ponovo dvaput grmnu: – Tras! Tras! – Pucaju! – dosjeti se Stric pun strave. – Brže, br že, drage noge moje! – Bziin! Bzin! – prosiktaše nisko nad njim nevidljiva zrna, sustigoše ih dva nova pucnja, a kad Stric stiže već nadomak jedne udoline, nenada n udarac zbaci mu šešir s glave i on se pruži koliko je dug po nekoj gustoj paprati. Pucnjava naglo prestade. Ustaše su, valjda, mislile da su ga pogodile, pa ili su produžile put ili... – Ili sad idu ovamo da vide koga su ulovili! – dosjeti se Stric pa hitro spuznu u onu dolju za svojim šeširom, pograbi ga i nastavi da tr či jednom uskom obraslom jarugom dobro zaklonjen šibljem od pogleda svojih progonilaca s d ruma. Upao je tako u jedan ljeskar vezan s Prokinim gajem i – tup! naletio na samog Nikoletinu Bursaća. – Ehej, ti ne gledaš kud trčiš! – viknu momčina. –Ni ovi iza mene ne gledaju kud pucaju! – trže se dječak. – Kako ne gledaju, jadna ti majka, a šta ti je ovo na šeširu? Stric skide šešir i u čudu se zagleda u dvije rupe koje su se odnekud otvorile na njemu. – Pazi šta je ovo? – Prosvirale ti ga ustaše! – odbrunda Nikoletina. –Bogami je ovaj dobro gađao. Stric klecnu od zaprepašćenja. – Pa ovo su mene dva zrna pogodila. Gledaj, evo jed ne, evo druge rupe. – He-he, mnogo si mi bistar – nasmija se Nikoletina. – Sve je to od jedne kugle: ovdje je ušla, a ovdje izišla. – Ustaše idu u tvoj zaselak, to sam pošao da ti kaž em – tek se sad sjeti dječak, ali Nikoletina sasvim mirno odgovori: – Već sam ja vidio dim s Lisine i Golog brda i za s vaki slučaj podbrusio od kuće, pa kud oni išli da išli. Ipak ti hvala što si se potrudio. – I toliku vatru pojeo – dodade Stric i, gledajući rupe na svom šeširu, zamišljeno progunđa. – Ovdje ušla, ovdje izišla, pazi ti nje. Dobro je što mi je šešir visok, pa mu je gornji dio bio prazan, inače – ode glava. Ustaše i toga dana ostaše kratkih rukava. Tražili s u po selu bivše vojnike, među njima i Nikoletinu, tražili su učiteljicu Lanu, ali nikom n i leđa ne vidješe, sve se bijaše posakrivalo. – Napipaćemo mi već te bjegunce, te vaše vukove i l isice! – zaprijetiše ustaše knezu Valjušku. – Ili će ovo selo predati sve sakriveno o ružje ili ćemo mi s vojskom doći da ga od vrha do dna ispreturamo i pretvorimo u prah i pepeo. X Ustaška pucnjava uzbunila je čitavo selo. Ubrzo se saznalo da su to gađali i progonili Strica, ali gotovo niko nije znao šta je s njim bil o: jesu li ga ranili, ubili ili uhvatili. Da idu Stričevoj kući i da se propitaju, to se za dana nik o nije usuđivao, moglo bi se lako naletjeti na ustaše. Već pred samu noć Jovanče i Lunja stigoše s Lisine u selo i saznadoše za strašnu vijest: nestalo je Strica! Pucali su za njim, gonili ga i – dalje mu se gubio svaki trag. "Izgubljeni" Stric u to isto vrijeme baš je stražar io sakriven za jednim žbunom uza samo raskršće i očekivao Jovančetov povratak. Već u naprijed se sladio svojom pričom o puc njavi, trci i o svom izrešetanom šeširu. – Ih, a ja se samo okrenem i jezik im isplazim, a o ni iz pušaka – pras, pras! – pa kroz moj šešir. Drumom se začu razgovor i prije nego se Stric i odl učio da proviri, na raskršće stigoše Jovanče, Lunja i Nik Ćulibrk. – Eno tamo smo bili sakriveni – pokazivao je Nik na šumarak u strmini poviše raskršća. – Onda smo najprije pošli ja i Nikolica i kad smo već malo odmakli, začusmo ustašku viku i pucnjavu. Najprije smo pomislili da su to nas opazi li. – Ih, vas! – progunđa Stric prisluškujući iza žbuna. – Ne puca se tako lako za svakim. – Zastanem, oslušnem bolje – nastavljao je Nik – i čujem jasno da to puca ona patrola koja je okrenula u Nikolin zaselak. Pogibe naš Stric, pomislim u sebi. – Pa dabome da pogibe! – mrmljao je Stric u svom ze lenom skloništu. – Ne puca se džabe iz vojničkih pušaka. – A zar se još uvijek ne zna šta je s njim bilo?– zabrinuto upita Jovanče. – Kako će znati kad smo tek sad izišli iz šume. Ust aše su sve do prije jedan sat vršljale po selu. – Pa da sad pođemo gore u šumarak – predloži potišt ena Lunja. – Možda on, siromah, leži negdje gore ranjen, a mi tu pričamo. – Pa dabome da leži – naduveno promrmlja Stric i ve ć je zamišljao sebe kako, teško ranjen, poput starinskog junaka leži pod jelom zele nom, a Lunja se naginje nad njegovo lice i tiho pita: – Hoćeš li mi rane preboljeti? Na raskršću poče zabrinuto savjetovanje. Suznih oči ju Lunja je požurivala svoje drugove: – Idemo, Jovanče, idemo Nik, možda je naš dobri dje čak već odavno mrtav. – Ih, dobri dječak! Kasno si se toga sjetila! – uvrijeđeno i ožalošćeno prošaputa Stric. – Pa dabome da je mrtav. Jasno je vidio sebe mrtvog na nekoj zelenoj poljani , a Lunja se nagnula nad njim pa samo gorko suze roni, jer zna da se Stric više nika d neće dići ni progovoriti. – Pa dabome da neće, nego će ležati mrtav pa makar ti sto godina nad njim sjedila! – poče da šmrkuće Stric i teške ga suze obliše od puste žalosti nad mrtvim sobom. Plakao je sve neutješnije, poče najzad glasno i da jeca tako da se i ono troje s raskršća prenuše i oslušnuše. – Neko plače! – šapatom reče Lunja. – Eno, iza onog žbuna. – Da pogledamo – reče Jovanče nešto uzbuđenim glaso m i odlučno zakorači put zelenog gustiša, a za njim u skoku Nik i Lunja. Videći da je otkriven, Stric leže u travuljinu lice m okrenut zemlji i umiri se. – Eto ti baš, nek vide da sam mrtav! Jovanče poviri iza žbuna, stuknu i prošaputa: – Pst, evo nekog, leži!... Pazi, pa ovo je Stric. INik poviri i reče, također šapatom: – Pa da, to je njegov šešir. On je. Lunja se prva osmjeli, zakorači iza žbuna i prodrma Strica za rame. – Ej, Striče! – Je li živ? – plašljivo upita Jovanče. – Ne znam, ne miče se – zabrinuto reče djevojčica. – Ta vidiš li da sam mrtav, 'budalo! – u sebi, ljut eći se, reče Stric. – Striče, ej Striče! – zvala je Lunja drmajući ga. Od njezina drmusanja neka kopriva stade da žari Stričevo uvo, ali je on samo stiskao zube i junački trpio, a u sebi psovao: – Đavo je pojeo, trese me kao da sam vreća, a ne po kojnik! U-uh, kako peče, kao živa vatra. Priđe i Jovanče, uze Strica za ruku i neodlučno reč e: – Kanda je živ. Još je vruć. Nekakav mrav, mileći kroz travu, bio je stigao do s ama Stričeva nosa i počeo da ga škaklja po nozdrvi. Dječak je neko vrijeme junački podnosio i tu napast i trudio se da ne diše, ali ne izdrža dugo. Povuče duboko vazduh, a s njim i mrava u nos i dvaput gromko kihnu: – Aćhi! Aćhi! – Živ! Živ! – povikaše i Lunja i Jovanče pa na silu prevrnuše Strica na leđa, iako se on, kradom i ćutke, trudio da ostane potrbuške prikovan za zemlju. – Evo ga, mrda nosom! I gleda, gleda! – veselo viknu Lunja. Stric još jednom kihnu i, videći da je sad konačno propao kao "mrtvac", zaškiljii na jedno oko i jeknu: – Joooj, što me mučite! Lunja brzo sjede u travu, spretno namjesti njegovu glavu u svoje krilo, pomilova ga po licu i bolećivo upita: – Striko, Stričiću, šta te boli? Jesi li ranjen? – Oho-ho-jooj! – ote se Stricu nešto između pokušaj a da zapjeva i da zaplače u isti mah. Ležeći na Lunjinu krilu, milovan njezinom ruči com, on se od sreće počeo tako topiti da mu se činilo ranjen je iz četrdeset pušaka i evo mu isteče sva krv. Zažmuri od blaženstva, uzdahnu i – sasvim se rasplinu, pretvori se u razli veno sjajno jezerce po kome trepti još sjajniji zračak, možda od sunca ili on Lunjina pogl eda. – Ranjen je, ranjen! Daj ga ovamo da mu pogledamo r anu! – zabrza Jovanče, uplašen i zbunjen, i prihvati dječaka za ramena, ali se Stric ljutito otrese: – Ostavi me na miru. Ovako mi je sasvim dobro. Lunja se na to samo trže, pažljivije zagleda dječak a na svom krilu, pa brzo skoči tako da Stričeva glava bubnu u travu kao neka bundeva. – Ništa njemu nije, pretvara se! – oporo reče ona o tresajući ljutito suknju. Ljut i posramljen, Stric se ispravi, sjede i razvik a se: – Ništa, ništa! A ove rupe na šeširu? Pogledajte sa mo! Je li ovo od pušaka ili od mačkova repa?! Nik i Jovanče stadoše radoznalo zagledati prorešeta ni šešir, dok je Lunja prezrivo zurila nekud u stranu kao da se tu zaista radi o nekom tam o mačkovom repu, a ne o puškama i pogibiji. – Pogledaj samo, Lunjo, – zvao je Nik. – Nek mu gleda njegova debela Marica! – otrese se Lunja sjećajući se Stričeve priče o plavoj Marici i o njezinim jabukama koje mirišu kao đulovi. Nadureni tako jedno na drugo, Stric i Lunja već pre d sam suton odvojiše se od Nika i Jovančeta i krenuše u svoj zaselak. Stric je šutke grabio naprijed, dok odjednom, kao da se nešto dosjeti, prezrivo pljucnu: – Ih, Maričine jabuke! Dala mi je samo jednu šugavu kiseljaču, odmah sam je bacio preko kuće. Lunja se pravila kao da ništa ne čuje, ali kad iziđ oše na zaravam, blizu prvih kuća, ona kao da se nešto prisjeti: – Zbilja, daj da vidim taj tvoj šešir. Jesu li to b aš puknuli u nj? XI Iz dana u dan stražarili su dječaci iz Jovančetove družine i njihovi signalni dimovi često bi se izvili nad Lisinom i Golim brdom najavljujući opasnost. Upadale su u selo ustaše, žan dari, talijanski fašisti, tražili su bivše vojnike, učiteljicu, njuškali za sakrivenim oružjem. Počelo se pričati o pripremi ustanka protiv tuđih o svajača, Nijemaca i Talijana, i protiv njihovih pomagača, ustaša. Ponešto od toga čuli su i dječaci, a što je to ustanak, buna, to su još od najmanjih nogu slušali od svojih starijih. Č esto se pričalo o starim ustancima, kad se digne "kuka i motika". Tih dana Jovanče se često sjećao onih vojnika koji su pod oružjem prolazili kroz njihovo selo. Oni su, možda, slutili do čega će jednog dana doći. Sutra, kad plane ustanak, sa svih strana pojaviće se baš ti vojnici. Međutim, nije ni neprijatelj spavao. Jednog jutra banuše u selo ustaše i Talijani prije nego su dječaci i krenuli na svoja stražarska mjesta. Prvi glas o njima stiže do Jovančeta tek onda kad j e neprijatelj već stigao do raskršća, raspodijelio se i krenuo u pojedine zaseoke. Dječak je upravo bio krenuo prema Lisini kad ga na drumu pod Prokinim gajem presrete Lazar Mačak uplašen i zadihan. – Ne idi dalje, evo vojske! – Kakve vojske? – trže se Jovanče. – Gdje je? – Eno ih od raskršća. Ustaše i još neki, valjda Tal ijani: viču nešto na tuđem jeziku. Upašćeš upravo među njih. – Onda nam nema druge nego u Gaj – reče Jovanče. Ne gdje iza prvog brežuljka pripucaše puške. Mačak problijedi i zamuca: – Eno ih, čuješ li! Dječaci trkom upadoše u Prokin gaj. Tek tu se Jovan če nešto dosjeti i reče: – Pazi budala, pucaju pa će uzbuniti čitavo selo. Z ačas će se narod razbježati. Negdje iza Gaja ponovo zapuca. Mačak s mukom progut a pljuvačku i šapnu: – Eto ih, bogami, ovamo! Šta ćemo sad? – Hajdemo bliže našoj pećini. Upadnu li oni u šumu, mi ćemo šmugnuti pod zemlju. – Uh, toga se nijesam ni sjetio! – odahnu Mačak i ž ivlje opruži korak. U to isto vrijeme, s drugog kraja šume, upadali su u Gaj učiteljica Lana i Nikoletina. Oni su se upravo bili sastali na neki dogovor nedaleko od škole kad ih iza jedne živice viknu poljar Lijan. – Bježite, eto ustaša! Idu od raskršća! Ustaše opaz iše bjegunce kad su uprav pretrčavali jednu uzvišicu pod Gajem i povikaše: – Stoj, stoj! Eno ih! Pripucali su odviše kasno, bjegunci su se već bili sjurili s druge uzvišice, ali im ubrzo zaprijeti nova opasnost. Progonioci su već vikali n a sav glas: – Ehej, zovi ovamo Talijane! Ono dvoje umakoše u Ga j! – Trči brzo s druge strane, dočekaj ih! – vikao je drugi glas. – Opkoliće Gaj – zabrinuto reče Nikoletina. – Teško ćemo se sakriti. Valja nam nešto izmisliti. Zastao je, poćutao, a onda se odlučno lupi rukom po bedru i odreza: – Sad znam šta ću! Hajdemo brzo. Požuriše kroz Gaj, a kad stigoše nedaleko od logora Tepsije, Nikoletina zastade pred jednom prestarjelom bukvom kvrgava stabla i niske g uste krošnje. – Ha, tu smo! Uhvatio se za najnižu granu i onako krupan i jak s neobičnom lakoćom ispentrao se na bukvu, pipkao nešto gore oko stabla i odnekle izvuk ao neki dugački predmet zamotan u masne krpe. – Šta je to? – upita učiteljica. – Ehe, nešto o čemu tebi ni pričao nijesam. Pogleda j. Razmetao je one krpetine i ponosno ispružio ruke ka o da pokazuje novorođenče. Pred Laninim očima ukaza se nova novcata puška i nekolik o kartonskih kutija s municijom. – Puška?! – u nevjerici prošaputa učiteljica. – Da, da, puška, karabin! – ponovi momak samouvjere no. – Ako nas danas pritijesne, ja pucam, druge nema. Stajao je pred Lanom, prav, naoružan i odlučan, sli ka i prilika nepokorena naroda gnjevom obuzeta. Učiteljica i nehotice ustuknu i za divljeno raširi oči. – Ama jesi li ti to, Nikola?! – Ja ili bilo koji sin ove zemlje, svejedno! – odgo vori momak, nadahnut i zanesen. – Danas ili sutra ovakve će nas gledati neprijatelj k ud se god okrene po Jugoslaviji! – Eh, da ga sad, ovakvog, vidi još neko iz našeg se la! – poželi u sebi Lana. – To bi valjalo. Lana nije ni slutila da mrkog naoružanog momka još neko gleda isto onako zadivljeno kao i ona. Bili su to Jovanče i Lazar Mačak. Privučeni razgovorom, oni su navirivali s ivice jar uge, a kad prepoznaše učiteljicu i Nikolu, prišunjaše se još bliže. Sad su, kao začara ni, virili iza drveta ne skidajući očiju s karabina i s namrštena momka, koji im se sad činio kao neki junak iz priče. – Gledaj ga samo kakav je! – šaputao je Jovanče. – Ih, kad ću ja onako... Nikoletina odjednom uoštri pogled baš u onome pravc u gdje su se krili dječaci. – Ej, vi tamo, šta vi radite? Izlazite, vidim vas! Kao na komandu, dječaci istupiše iza drveta. – Odakle vi tu? – začudi se sad učiteljica . – Pobjegli od ustaša – odgovori Jovanče. – Baš ste jutros pogodili gdje ćete da pobjegnete – graknu Nikoletina. – Svaki čas ustaše mogu stići ovdje. Čujete li samo? Negdje na ivici Gaja čuše se puške i nerazumljivi p ovici. Lana poblijedi. – Eno ih! Gone nekoga. – Sakrijte se u našu pećinu – promuca Jovanče uzbuđ eno. – Kakvu pećinu? – prenu se Nikoletina. – Našu pećinu. Mačkovu – objasni Jovanče. – To je M ačak pronašao kad smo se prošle jeseni krili od škole. – Hajdemo, Nikola, – uze da ga požuruje učiteljica. – Bolje da se i tamo sakrijemo nego da sad udariš u pucnjavu. Primakla se momku i tiho kazala: – Znaš i sam da još nije sve spremno za ustanak. Zapucaš li, pokvarićeš nam čitav plan, selo će nam izgorjeti. Nikoletina samo odmahnu rukom, steže pušku i nerado krenu za dječacima. Tek što stigoše na ivicu jaruge, kad se kroz Gaj začu kršen je grana i tutanj nečijih nogu. Nikoletina brzo skoči za prvo drvo i uze pušku "na gotovs". – Lano, djeco, brzo u jarugu! Između drveća ukaza se u trku poljar Lijan. Bježao je strelovito kako valjda nikad nijedan starac nije jurio: sijevaju mu široki opanc i, omahuje torbak, šešir mu nabijen do nosa, štap stegnut u ruci. – Ovamo, ovamo! – povika Nikoletina iskačući iza dr eta. Spazivši čovjeka s puškom, poljar samo u strahu diže ruke. – Predajem se! – Idi k vragu, kakvo predavanje! Bježi ovamo da se sakrijemo. Poljar zbunjeno zatrepta i jedva poznade Nikoletinu . – Uh, pa to si ti! Otkud ti samo ta puščetina? Noge su mi se posjekle. Ošamućen od straha i trke, poljar se spuza na turu u jarugu, a kad Jovanče izvuče žbun iz pećinskog otvora, starac poviri unutra i re če s olakšanjem: – Eh, sveta Mačkova pećina! Dobro ste joj ime dali. Ja bih jutros i za mišiju rupu dao dukat, a kamoli ne bih za ovoliku jametinu. Prvi se u pećinu uvukao Lazar Mačak, a za njim osta li. Posljednji je bio Jovanče. On za sobom povuče onaj žbun i tako zatvori ulaz. Ni sam đavo ne bi se sjetio da se iza tih suvih grana krije kakva rupa. Napolju odjeknu puška, a onda, sasvim blizu, začu s e dovikivanje: – Ehej, ima li ga tamo? – Nema, kao da je u zemlju propao! – dođe odgovor s a same ivice jaruge. – Na drvetu je. Pazi na drveće! – vikao je neko. – Naći ćeš na drveću pečenog jarca! – gunđao je pol jar četveronoške pipajući tunel pred sobom. – Uh, ala je ovdje mračno kao u praznom rakijskom buretu. Ej, Mačak, ima li još dugo putovati kroz ovu tvoju pećinu? Već me zabolje še i leđa i koljena. – Još malo pa smo u velikoj sobi, striče Lijane. XII S nekakvom prestrašenom žurbom stari avioni "dvokri lci" testerisali su plavetnilo toplog ljetnjeg krajiškog neba. Letjeli su nekud u pravcu male industrijske varoši Drvara, sakrivene u brdima i divljini. – Kud li to tandrču ove krntije? – pitao se poljar Lijan provlačeći se kroz visoke kukuruze. Kao da da je odgovor na to njegovo pitanje, iz dalj ine poče da odliježe potmula tutnjava. Poljar se sav strese od neobične slutnje i nehotice on se sjeti početka neke stare junačke pjesme: Ili grmi, il' se zemlja trese' il' udara more o bregove ..." – Eh, ili grmi! – poče da mudruje čiča. – Kako će g rmjeti kad je svuda vedro kao srebro. Da se zemlja trese, neće ni to biti. Da uda ra more o bregove, otkud more oko Drvara? Biće to nešto drugo. Poslije prolaska sljedećeg aviona, opet negdje prem a Drvaru zaori mukla grmljavina. – Avioni negdje bombarduju! – veselo reče Nikoletin a, koji naiđe iznenada puteljkom kroz kukuruze. – Striče Lijane, priteži opanke, već počinje "ono". – Koje "ono"? – upita starac začuđeno gledajući mom ka u vojničkoj uniformi i pod oružjem. – Ustanak! ...Minulo je već mjesec dana od toga razgovora u ku kuruzima, od onoga vatrenog dvadeset sedmog jula, kad su krajiški ustanici, par tizani, oslobodili Drvar od neprijatelja. Po ljar Lijan, zajedno s Jovančetovom družinom, sjedi navrh Golog brda i osluškuje odjek borbe u varoši. Tamo se bori partizanski odred njihova kr aja. – Du-du-du-du! – jasno se čuje oštar mitraljeski ra fal negdje udesno od brijega Lisine. – Ono je puškomitraljez našeg Nikoletine! – veselo namiguje Lazar Mačak. Svi mu vjeruju. Majstor Mačak je u njihovoj družini specijalista za sve vrste oružja. Po zvuku pogađa da li puca puška, ručni automat, puško mitraljez, teški mitraljez, bacač mina ili top. Vješto, kao pravi vojnik, on je prvih dana ust anka rastavio i podmazao Nikolin karabin. Sad već Nikoletina nosi puškomitraljez "zbrojovku", a Lazar sasvim ozbiljno tvrdi: – I "zbrojovku" ću za pola sata rastaviti i sastavi ti. – A "crnog Lazu"? – pita ga Stric. "Crnim Lazom" dj ečaci su nazvaji partizanski teški mi- traljez "švarclaze". Mačak neće ni pred njim da se pokori. – Savladaću za sat i "Crnog Lazu", nek mi samo jeda nput pokažu kako se njime rukuje. Borba se, kanda, sve više zaoštravala. Neprijatelj od varoši uporno nastoji da se probije do sela Lipova. Misle da je to središte ustanka u č itavom tome kraju i da se negdje u njemu nalazi štab partizanskog odreda. Iz daljine se čuje potmulo brujanje. Mačak prvi ska če na noge. – Avion! Huka motora sve je glasnija. Odjednom se, nisko izn ad brijega Lisine, pojavljuje teško krilato čudovište. – Bombarder! – uzbuđeno muca Mačak. – Talijanski bo mbarder! Ogroman, siv, uz grmljavinu motora, bombarder leti ravno prema Prokinu gaju. Sve je bliže, sve veći, sve strašniji, sve niže leta. – Eto ga pravo za vrat! – dahnu poljar u praznovjer nom strahu, pa natuče šešir i strča u žbunje poput zeca. Za njim se nadadoše i dječaci zajedno s Nikoličinom kujom. Svi se nabiše u guste lijeske na ivici Gaja. – Pazi ga, spušta se! – promuca Đoko Potrk. S fijukom i urlanjem, avion progrmi nad samim Gajem i sunu nekud u pravcu škole. Njegov zaglušni tutanj još je brujao u glavama dječ aka, kad se zemlja prolomi i strese od strašne eksplozije. Dječaci popadaše kao da ih lupi nekakav nevidljiv džinovski talas. Niko nije imao ni daha ni riječi. – Evo ga opet! – tek poslije nekoliko trenutaka pro šišta Mačak. Bombarder ponovo jezivo zaurla iznad popadalih dječ aka kao da briše pod sobom sva brda, šume i sve što je živo. Opet lom. Tresak i gr mljavina kao da čitavo selo propada u zemljotresu. – Bombarduje! – jedva izusti Mačak. – Jovanče lagano podiže glavu i virnu u onome pravc u gdje se izgubio bombarder. Iznad zaravni na kojoj je bila škola dizao se ogrom an mrk oblak prašine. – Tukao je našu školu! – promuca on suvih usta. Zaboravljajući da bi avion ponovo mogao da naleti, dječaci poskakaše na noge i zablenuše se u pravcu škole. Dim se lagano razvlači o, ali kroza nj nikako da se zacrveni poznati školski krov. – Pogođena je, srušena! Ta slutnja presiječe sve dječake, ali se niko ne us udi da je glasno iskaže. Tek pošto se dim toliko razvuče da su već mogli kroza nj da vide čitavu zaravan, dječake po srcu lupi nešto tuđe, odbojno i pustošno. Iznad voćnjaka se više ni je vidio poznat i drag školski krov. Samo se kroz drveće nejasno bjelasala nekakva bezoblična gomila, neznana njihovu oku, nikada dotle viđena. – Rat! – potišteno se javi poljar. Rat! To li je, dakle, ta strašna neljudska neman ko ja iz rodnoga kraja, iz gnijezda njihova djetinjstva, istrgne voljenu i poznatu stva r i za sobom ostavi nešto ledeno i tuđe, bez trunke života. – A otud smo nekad bježali – tiho izusti Vanjka i s uze mu počeše kliziti niz lice. I Jovančetu se oči začas napuniše suzama, pa nije m ogao ni da vidi Strica kako podrhtava vilicama, gleda ga raširenih očiju i žmir kajući kruni suze s trepavica. Poče da šmrca i Mačak, Potrk sakri lice u lišće, zaplaka i ćutlji vi Nik, a mali Nikolica samo ih je nekoliko trenutaka ćutke i zamuklo promatrao, pa kad vidje d a je i Lunjino lice makro i sjajno, on zagnjuri lice pod kujin vrat i poče glasno da jeca. – Ode naša škola, naša draga škola! – promuca rastu ženo poljar Lijan roneći krupne suze. – Gdje li će se sad okupljati dječaci Lipova? Gdje li ću ih pronalaziti kad mi nešto skrive? Starac je bio istinski ožalošćen, tako žalostan kak va ga dječaci dotad nikad nisu vidjeli, nit su vjerovali da se jedan stari poljar, okorjeli nepismenko, može zbog jedne škole toliko rastužiti. – Dobar je čovjek čiča Lijan – sjeti se Jovanče uči teljičinih riječi. Kao da i nehotice potvrđuje te njegove riječi, star ac lagano ustade, skide šešir s glave i reče svečano i tiho: – Da joj odamo počast dobroj našoj, dragoj školi. K ao na neku prećutnu komandu, svi dječaci ustadoše i skidoše kape. Stajali su tako na ivici šume, uplakani, ozbiljni i tihi, odavali su posmrtnu počast svojoj skromnoj seoskoj školi, dok je po njima padao gar i prašina od bombardovanja, gorki prah rata, razaranja i smrti. XIII Čitavog jednog prijepodneva Jovančetova družina pre turala je po ruševinama škole, skupljala slike, sveske, hartiju, polomljena učila i sve to slagala na jednu gomilu. – Sve će nam ovo valjati kad škola na jesen ponovo proradi – govorila je učiteljica. – Samo gdje ćemo sad sve ovo skloniti? – U Prokin gaj, u naš stari logor – predloži Jovanč e. – To si se dobro sjetio – reče učiteljica. – Tamo nas bombarderi neće tako lako pronaći. Logor u Prokinu gaju ponovo oživje. Povazdan je po njemu bilo vike, trke, lupe i kuckanja. Pravljena je velika koliba za smještaj šk olskih stvari. Lazar Mačak neumorno je strugao, pilio i nešto mjerio. Popravljao je razbij enu školsku tablu, računaljku, veliki šestar i – naravno – globus, kuglu zemaljsku. – Šuplja ta tvoja Zemlja – čudio se Stric. – Okrpićemo je – obećavao je Mačak turajući prst u poveliku rupu na globusu, koju je načinio "geler" avionske bombe. Đoko Potrk već je pjevušio najnoviju rugalicu: – Tu žna Zemlja i to trpi da je Mačak Lazar krpi. Pokazalo se kao sasvim opravdano što su školske stv ari sklonjene u Gaj, jer je avijacija iz dana u dan uporno nadlijetala selo Lipovo i bomb ardovala sad ovaj sad onaj zaselak. Tražila je štab partizanskog odreda. – Nikog preko dana ne možeš kod kuće naći, sve se r azbježalo od avijacije – žalio se poljar Lijan: – Moram ljude loviti po kukuruzima ka o zečeve. Na novoj kolibi u logoru Mačak je namjestio čak i p rozore vješto skrpljene od polupanih školskih prozora. Nisu bili baš bogzna kako lijepi, ali se u dugoj niskoj baraci ipak sasvim dobro vidjelo. Duž zidova kolibe bile su povješane slike raznorazn ih životinja. Jedan uz drugoga, sasvim u miru, tu su stajali zec i tigar, kornjača i soko, slavuj i konj. Bio je tu čak i jedan pla- ninski orao prorešetan gelerom, ali pored svega tog a, on je dalje veselo širio krila iznad zelenih bregova u nizini. Orla je Jovanče prikucao na pročelju kolibe, iznad samih ulaznih vrata. – Evo, nek vidi neprijatelj da uprkos njegovih bomb i naši orlovi još uvijek lete. U čiteljica je svaki dan svraćala u Gaj i sve se viš e čudila vrednoći i domišljatosti svojih dječaka, a posebno Mačkovoj majstoriji. – Ala će ovo biti neka vesela ratna škola. Odavde d jeca zaista neće bježati. Navratio je i poljar Lijan, začuđeno izbečio oči i po staroj navici mašio se za džep u kome je nekad nosio bocu s rakijom. – Oho-ho, pa ovo je čitavo domaćinstvo. Manjka vam samo još noćni čuvar. Dobro bi bilo da i njega nađemo. – Pa koga ćemo, striče Lijane? – Koga bi drugog nego mene! – izbeči se starac. – Obdan ću čuvati polja, a obnoć šumu i u šumi školu. Od toga dana poljar Lijan poče redovno da noćiva u šumi. Po čitavu noć čulo se iz kolibe njegovo glasno hrkanje kao da diše kakav sta ri zmaj. Rano ujutro dizao se i kroz šumski sumrak tapao prema izlasku iz Gaja. – Idem napolje da vidim je li svanulo. Ovdje se niš ta ne vidi od drveća. XIV Kad je škola već bila smještena u Gaju, Jovanče i M ačak sjetiše se svoje davnašnje želje: da ispitaju i pretraže tajanstvenu pećinu. Spremali su se krišom i pažljivo. Lazar je negdje p ronašao i popravio stari kočijaški fenjer, nabavio pojači konopac i jedne lagane ljest ve bude li trebalo da se nekud penju ili spuštaju. Opremljeni tako, oni se jednog jutra krišom spustiš e u kamenitu jarugu i uvukoše se u pećinu. Stari fenjer, pun petroleuma, odlično im je svijetlio uz put,– Idemo najprije prema jezeru – predloži Jovanče. Tiho jezerce obasjano fenjerom, dočeka ih puno zami šljenog ćutanja. Jedva se usudiše i da šapuću jer im se sve činilo da će se svakog ča sa ispod niskih kamenitih svodova čuti ne- čiji tajanstven glas: – Ej, vi tamo, tišina! – Da izmjerimo dubinu? – prošaputa Mačak. – Mjeri. Mačak spusti u vodu konopac o kome je bio vezan kam en. Već poslije kratkog vremena osjeti kako kamen dodirnu tvrdo dno. – O, pa ovdje je sasvim plitko. Konopac jedva da je utonuo nešto preko pola metra. To ih obradova. – Da zagazimo, šta veliš, Jovanče? – Hajdemo. Spustiše ljestve u jezerce i ubrzo se nađoše do pre ko koljena u hladnoj vodi. Mačak se strese. – Brr, hajde ti prvi, evo ti fenjer. Jovanče je oprezno gazio neravnim kamenitim dnom pa žljivo noseći fenjer. Voda je postajala sve dublja. Najzad im se pope do pasa. Ma čak neodlučno zastade. – Ja ne bih dalje. – Ništa se ti ne boj! – prišapnu mu Jovanče opčaran tajanstvom podzemne prostorije. – Polako samo. Dalje je voda postajala sve plića. Najzad im je dop irala jedva malo preko gležnjeva. Jovanče odjednom diže fenjer i suzdržano uzviknu: – Pazi, eno prolaza! Pred njima, na pola metra iznad vode, ukaza se viso k procijep u stijenama, dovoljno širok da može proći i odrastao čovjek. Mačak se opet uznemiri. – Zar ćemo i tamo? – Pa zašto smo onda gazili toliku vodu? Idemo. Novopronađeni hodnik bio je krivudav i nejednake ši rine. Išao je najprije ravno, a onda poče da se spušta naniže sve dok ne izbi u jednu pr ostranu dvoranu punu kamenitih stubova i debelih mokrih krečnjačkih svijeća, koje su visile s visoke tavanice. – Šta je ono, čuješ li! – trže se Mačak. Odnekle, i z neodređenog pravca čulo se jasno pljuskanje i žubor vode. Jovanče neodlučno zastade. – Čekaj, s koje li to strane dopire? Čitava dvorana, sa svojom zbrkom stubova, prolaza, pukotina i mračnih udubljenja, bila je ispunjena šumom nevidljive vode. Kuda da se krene? Mačak poče da prosipa nešto iz svog dubokog džepa. Jovanče ga začuđeno pogleda. – Šta to radiš? – Sijem gloginje. Jovanče primače fenjer i spazi u Lazarevoj ruci pun u šaku sitnih crvenih bobica gloga. – Šta će ti to? – Da označim s koje smo strane ušli u ovu dvoranu, mogli bismo zalutati. – Ih, baš sam ja lud! – prebaci sam sebi Jovanče. –Kako se toga nijesam sjetio. Zaista, ovdje se lako može izgubiti put. Krenuše najprije nasumce, između dva najdeblja stuba, a kad odmakoše desetak metara, s lijeve strane začu se pojačan šum vode. Jovanče zastade. – Idemo tamo, šta veliš majstore? – Možemo – tiho se saglasi Mačak. Poslije sedam-osam koraka naiđoše na bistar potočić koji im je sjekao put i brzao nekud u tamu. – Da krenemo niz potok? – upita Jovanče. – Hajdemo. Dugo su išli niz tunel gazeći potočić. Ukvasiše se niz kraće brzake, bukove, pa čak i čitave male vodopade. Na nekim mjestima tunel se to liko stješnjavao da su samo s mukom uspjeli da se provuku između vlažnih klizavih stije na. U početku jedva primjetno, a kasnije sve jače, poče še da osjećaju hladan dah promaje. – Primičemo se nekom otvoru, otuda duva – reče Lazar Mačak. Brzajući, potočić je zakretao hodnikom udesno i gub io se u jednom tako tijesnom otvoru da je nemoguće bilo unutra se zavući. Mačak pažljivo osvijetli fenjerom, a zatim ozbiljno pogleda u Jovamčeta i zanijeka glavom. – Dalje se ne može. Kud ćemo sad? Ispitivali su lijevo-desno dok na samom zaokretu ho dnika, otkud su došli, gotovo u visini svojih glava, ne otkriše široku rupu u stije ni. Baš iz nje je strujala ona promaja. – Pazi, gledali smo stalno u potok, a ovo nijesmo n i opazili – reče Jovanče. Kako je ona rupa stajala dosta visoko, muke ih je s tajalo dok se uspentraše do nje, a onda krenuše dalje sasvim pognuti, ponegdje i četve ronoške, jer je hodnik bio vrlo nizak i nepodesan. Odjednom se Jovanče sasvim ispravi, jer se hodnik n a tome mjestu širio i radosno povika: – Svjetlost! Podiže se i Mačak. Na tome mjestu tunel se penjao s trmo naviše. Iz toga pravca prodirala je razlivena bijela dnevna svjetlost. – Vidiš li? – uzbuđeno upita Jovanče. – Vidim! – veselo dočeka Mačak. Na rukama i koljenima Mižući se, oni požuriše uz ka menitu strminu. Na dva-tri koraka pred ciljem zablješta ih iz jednog otvora tako jaka svjetlost da obojica čvrsto zažmiriše. – Šta je sad ovo? – čisto se prepade Mačak. Svjetlost im se učini jača od ikakve sunčane koju s u dotad vidjeli. Jedva se privikoše na njezin blijesak i slobodno pogledaše u pravcu otkud je ona dopirala. Pred njima je bio visok uspravan procijep u stijeni pri dnu mnogo širi, sav obasjan. Dječacima se u početku učini isuviše uzak za prolaz, ali kad stigoše do njega, bez po muke provukoše se kroz raspuklinu i stadoše iznenađeni i zadivljeni. Nisko ispod njih pružala se uska strma dolina obras la gustom šikarom. Duboko dolje svjetlucao je, izvijugan i tanak, potok Ledenica. D obro su ga poznavali, tekao je podno njihova sela, izbijajući ispod mrkih stijena u jedn om vlažnom i mračnom sklopu. – Pazi, pa Ledenica je u stvari onaj isti pećinski potok niz koji smo mi danas išli – dosjeti se Jovanče. – A pećinski potok isti je onaj koji teče kroz Prok in gaj i tamo ponire – dodade Lazar Mačak. – Vidiš, to si se dobro dosjetio! – gotovo uskliknu Jovanče. – U-uh, gle kakva je strmina ispod nas. Razmičući tanko jasenovo šikarje pred otvorom, oni se oprezno i plašljivo nadviriše nad strminom pod sobom. Ona se gotovo okomito obarala n aniže, pravo nekud prema nevidljivom izvoru potoka Ledenice. Baš dolje pod njima, u sjen ci stiješnjene doline, nalazio se mrki hladni sklop, izvorište potoka. – Ovuda je nemoguće spustiti se – reče Jovanče i ne hotice ustuknu pred provalijom. – Moglo bi se izići tamo na stranu, pogledaj samo desno – skrenu mu pažnju Lazar Mačak. Udesno od njih, sve do susjedne šumovite kose, prot ezao se red sitna jasenova žbunja izrasla u pukotinama stijena. Držeći se za nj, neka ko bi se, vjerovatno, i dospjelo do onoga spasonosnog šumarka. – Da oprobamo? – upita Jovanče. – Hajdemo – kratko se složi Mačak. – Ne gledaj samo dolje ispod sebe, dobićeš vrtoglavicu. Za dječake, lake i okretne penjače kao što su bili njih dvojica, ovo nije predstavljalo neki naročiti podvig. Koliko su samo puta, oni, lov eći golubove, otpuzili uzduž čitava crkvenog krova, ispentrali se po unutrašnjim gredama tornja, spuštali se u kamenite ponore po čitavoj okolini tražeći gnijezda golubova dupljaša. Za manje od četvrt sata obojica su već bila u šumar ku. Otud, iskosa gledajući, nije se primjećivao ni trag onog otvora koji je vodio u nji hovu pećinu. Potpuno ga je skrivalo ono žbunje pred ulazom. – Meni se čini kao da sam sve ovo sanjao – prenu se najzad Jovanče i prevuče rukom preko čela. Istog trena, na prvim brežuljcima s druge strane Le denice zapraštaše puške, a za njima se oglasi mitraljez: du-du-du! – Gle, zar je neprijatelj već dotle prodro! – prepa de se Mačak i skoči na noge. – Pa to je pred samim našim selom. – Bogami, tako je! – diže se i Jovanče. – Hajdemo brže natrag, u Prokin gaj! XV Bitka, koja se rasplamsavala pred samim selom Lipovom, sve se više bližila Prokinu gaju. Čitava družina, osim Jovančeta i Mačka, bila je na okupu u svom logoru. Od njih dvojice ni traga ni glasa. – Dok su se njih dvojica nekud kradom izgubili, sig urno smišljaju neku novu majstoriju – uvjerljivo reče Đoko Potrk – Đavolu ti majstorija! – ljutio se Stric. – Ta čuj u li puške sve bliže, a ipak nas ostavljaju same. Mora da su se prepali pa nekud bes traga pobjegli. – Nije svako strašljivac kao ti! – pecnu ga Lunja. – Strašljivac, strašljivac! A pogledaj rupe na mom šeširu! – razgoropadi se Stric. – Je li to od puščanih zrna ili je od mačkova repa? Bitka se prenosila nekud ulijevo od Gaja, a kad iznenada zapuca odnekud s desne strane, Nik Ćulibrk samo poblijedi i kratko reče: – Zaobilaze Gaj, opkoljavaju. U dubini Gaja začu se pucanje grana i nejasan razgovor. Svi poskočiše na noge. – Eto vojske! – viknu Potrk. Svi su skamenjeno zurili u pravcu odakle se čuo žag or, ali im se lica odjednom razveseliše. – Pa to su naši, naši! Kroz šumu su žurnim korakom dolazili Jovanče i Lazar Mačak. – Ta gdje ste vi već? – povika Stric nestrpljivo. – Već je vrijeme da se bježi, a vi tu... – Gotovo je, sad više od bježanja nema ništa! – dočeka Jovanče zaduvan. – Kako nema? – javi se Nik. – Nema. Vojska zaobilazi i opkoljava Gaj. Mi smo je dva promakli kroz jednu šikaru. Pođemo li sad napolje, pohvataće nas kao piliće. – Pa šta ćemo sad? – prepade se Stric i sjede na zemlju. Jovanče se samo zgleda s Mačkom i šanu mu: – Moramo s njima u pećinu, drugog izlaza nema. – Kako bi bilo da ispadnemo na onu stranu do druma i da umaknemo u kukuruze? – zabrinuto predloži Stric. – Otud se još ništa ne čuje. Još on i ne dovrši rečenicu, baš iz onoga pravca do druma snažno zapraštaše puške. Svi se unezvjereno okrenuše na tu stranu. – Eno nekog! – povika Nik poslije nekoliko trenutaka. Kroz šumu je luđački jurio nekakav čiča s naturenim šeširom. Jedva ga prepoznadoše. – Pa to je poljar Lijan! Čiča glavačke dopade do logora i razrogačenim očima zabulji se u dječake. – Pa vi ste još tu?! Živi ste, a? – Živi, živi! – umiri ga Jovanče. – A mene spaziše na ivici Gaja, pa kad raspališe od mehane iz pušaka, u-uh! – strese se čiča. – Zazujaše oko mene zrna kao roj pčela. Eto ih sad ovamo. – Otkud znaš? – upita Mačak. – Pa čulo se među njima da je u Gaju naš glavni partizanski logor. Tako je pričao jedan njihov zarobljenik. – Onda nam valja odmah u skrovište – dočeka Jovanče. – Hajdemo brzo. Jovanče okrenu u jarugu, prema pećini. Idući za nji m u stopu, Stric je brižno gunđao: – Kud li ćemo sad, nek sam đavo zna. Kad Jovanče smače onaj trn s otvora pećine i uvuče se unutra, Stric samo zinu. – Kad li ste samo iskopali tu rupu, đavo vas odnio? Mačak upali fenjer i dodade ga Jovančetu. – Eto, pa ti idi naprijed, a ja ću ostati posljednji da ponovo namjestim i pokrijem ulaz. – Ma kolikačku su samo rupetinu iskopali! – čudio se Stric pužući četveronoške za Jovančetom sve dok mu ovaj ne odgovori: – Ta vidiš li da je ovo pećina, špilja. Provlačeći se odmah za Stricem i vukući za sobom kuju Nikolica je gunđao: – Zašto su ovo načinili ovako mračno? – Pravili su ga po noći pa je zato tako ispalo! – o bješenjački dočeka Đoko Potrk. Potmulo, ali sve bliže, spolja se čuo prasak pušaka. Neprijatelj je prodirao u Prokin gaj XVI Uvrnut fenjer na podu pećine osvjetljava jednu pored druge, dvije glave: dječju i pseću. I dijete i pseto spavaju. Vidi se i krajičak neobične prostirke na kojoj njih dvoje leže. To je neka geografska karta na kojoj se jasno vide posljednji ogranci bosanskih planina,rijeka Sava i Slavonija. Pseto je ispružilo svoju glavu s desne strane Save, uzduž Bosanske posavine, dok dječak leži u Slavoniji pritiskujući uvom planinu Papuk kao da odozdo osluškuje nešto vrlo zanimljivo. Dječak se budi, žmirka, dosjeća se gdje se nalazi i obraća se psetu: – Žuja, jesi li ti gladna? Kuja samo prijateljski mahne repom, ali zato iz ćoška s druge strane fenjera, dolazi odgovor: – Svi smo gladni. Ja bih sad pojeo čitavu pogaču i četrdeset pečenih krompira, – I ja bih, dragi Striče. Prošlo je već bogza koliko vremena otkad su se dječaci sklonili u pećinu, a još uvijek ne mogu da iziđu napolje. Kad je Jovanče prvi put pošao da izvidi je li neprijatelj napustio Gaj, čuo je razgovor i graju vojnika baš na ivici jaruge i brzo se povukao natrag u pećinu. – Još su tu, ne možemo izići. Drugi put je, dobrovoljno, pošla u izviđanje Lunja. Napolju je već bila pala noć, ali je neustrašiva djevojčica ipak izišla napolje, dovukla se do samog logora Tepsije i tu otkrila čitavu gomilu neprijateljskih vojnika. Ležali su oko velike vatre, dok je blizu njih bilo naslagano nekoliko gomila sanduka. Budan je bio jedino stražar. Kad se vratila u pećinu i društvu ispričala šta je vidjela, Lazar Mačak samo progunđa: – Gomile sanduka, veliš? To im je sigurno municija. Hajdemo, Jovanče, da i mi pogledamo. Izvukoše se zajedno s Lunjom, dopuzaše do logora i dugo su zurili u vatru, u spavače i sanduke. U blizini otkose i konje koji su dovukli m uniciju. – Hm, ako se oni ovdje ulogore koji dan, slabo će to biti za nas – prošaputa Jovanče.-Vidiš li samo koliko su oni toga navukli. Vrlo zabrinuti izviđači se vratiše natrag u pećinu. Ostali su već polijegali prostijevši poda se neke stvari iz Mačkove radionlice; vreće,kartone i geografsku kartu. Ubrzo je zaspao i Jovanče. Koliko je tako prospavao, to ni sam ne bi umio kazati, ali kad se prenuo, prva mu je misao bila: – Valja opet u izviđanje. Otpuzao je brže izlazu ne budeći ostale, ali čim je izišao napolje i popeo se do ruba jaruge, spazio je na desetak metara ispred sebe neprijateljskog stražara. Vojnik je zijevao i češao se. – Bogme nam ni danas nema izlaska iz pećine! – sneveseli se dječak spuštajući se natrag u jarugu. U pećini nastade zabrinuto savjetovanje. Svi su bili gladni, neispavani i zabrinuti zbog svojih kod kuće. Nije se znalo je li neprijatelj prodro dalje, do njihovih kuća. Po pričanju poljara Lijana, partizani su zauzimali položaj u prvim šumarcima iza Gaja spremajući se da neprijatelju spriječe prodor dalje u selo. Lazar Mačak odjednom tako glasno viknu da Stric od straha sjede na zemlju: – Idemo na onaj izlaz više potoka Ledenice! – Ih, pa kako toga da se ne sjetim! – začudi se Jovanče. – Tamo u onoj divljini sigurno nikog nema. Ubrzo mala povorka krenu preko podzemnog jezera. Naprijed je išao Mačak s fenjerom. Posljednji je bio Jovanče. Na najdubljem mjestu jezerca Nikolica je gazio vodu gotovo do vrata, dok je njegova vjerna Žuja plivala tik uz njegova leđa naslanjajući mu glavu na rame. Poslije mnogo provlačenja, posrtanja i padanja, mala povorka konačno izbi na izlaz poviše Ledenice. Duboko u klancu ispod njih srebrno je bljeskao potok, uokviren u zelenilo. Poslije onog pećinskog mraka i tjeskobe, čitav taj obasjani predio pred njima učini se dječacima kao neki prizor iz kakvog zemaljskog raja, – Ih kako je lijep ovaj naš kraj! – ote se Đoki Potrku iz samog srca. – Samo da još nije onog tamo – uzdahnu Jovanče pokazujući rukom na brijeg iza koga se čulo rijetko puškaranje. Započe pipavo i opasno prelaženje od pećinskog izla za prema onaj šumovitoj kosi. Najzad svi srećno stigoše pod okrilje šume, uključivši tu i kuju, koja se junački borila s kamenitom strminom ne izostajući ni stope za svojim Nikolicom. – E, sad se možemo odmoriti – s olakšanjem odahnu Jovanče, a čitava družina, kao da je samo čekala na taj znak, povalja se po mekoj prostirci suvog lišća. Jedina je kuja, dignute glave, pažljivo njuškala vazduh okrenuta prema dubini šume. Odjednom se Lunja uznemireno promeškolji, sjede i zabrinuto reče: – Neko ima u šumi. – Šta kažeš? – prenu se Stric i uze preplašeno da zavjera oko sebe. On je čvrsto vjerovao da Lunja ima neko šesto čulo kojim otkriva i vidi i ono što drugi nikako ne primjećuju. Zna on dobro toga tihog okatog đavola,koji vidi tri metra ispod zemlje. – Neko hoda po šumi – opet će djevojčica, ali još nije čestito ni dovršila rečenicu a Jovanče, zagledan u dubinu šume, skoči i viknu: – Nikoletina! Ej, Nikoletina! Ispod sjenovitog lisnatog svoda jeknu krupan glas: – Ej, ko je to? Jes' ti to, Jovanče? – Mi smo, mi smo! – radosno povika Stric. Ubrzo, u koloni po jedan, izroni iz šume čitav jedan vod partizana, predvođen mitraljescem Nikoletinom. – Otkud vi tu? Šta ima novog? – upita Jovanče. – Šta će biti novo? Nestalo nam puščane municije – zabrunda Nikoletina. – Ostalo svega po metak-dva na borca. – Ih, da im je sad ona tamo municija! – ote se Lazaru Mačku. – Koja municija? – načulji Nikoletina uši. Sad Jovanče poče pričati sve doživljaje družine od trenutka kad su pobjegli u pećinu. Nikoletina je netremice slušao, a onda se iznenada pljesnu po koljenu. – Čuješ, pa mi bismo mogli vašim putem natrag kroz pećinu i usred noći iznenaditi neprijatelja na spavanju. Bilo bi onda municije za čitav odred. Dugo i uzbuđeno, Nikoletina se savjetovao sa svojim borcima kako da se izvede taj neobični podvig, a onda poslaše kurira u štab odreda da ispriča o Nikolinim planovima za sljedeću noć. – Kaži komandantu, ako čuje pucnjavu iz Prokina gaja, da se ne iznenadi. To mi udaramo iza leđa neprijatelju. Pred samu noć vod krenu strminom prema ulazu u pećinu. Vodili su ga Jovanče i Mačak. Družina ostade da ih čeka u šumi. – Bogme ne bih nipošto bio noćas na mjestu neprijateljskog stražara – progunđa Stric zamišljeno. XVII Neprijateljski stražar, koji je te noći stajao na zaravni ispred logora Tepsija, zaspao je i upravo sanjao kako se nalazi na nekoj gozbi kad ga stegnu za rame gvozdena ručetina mitraljesca Nikoletine. – Da nisi pisnuo! – Dobro, dobro. Dodaj mi samo onu praseću glavu! – promrmlja stražar misleći da to razgovara sa nekim na gozbi. – Daću ti ja glavu! – šapatom poprijeti Nikoletina. – Ćuti dok si čitav, jer si inače pečen! – Nije loše ni pečenje – progunđa stražar. – Treba samo da je s krompirima i uz to koje perce salate. – Ni perca od tebe neće ostati! – prošišta itraljezac. Očerupaću te kao pijevca! – Ni pijevcu nije mane – mrmljao je stražar. – Valja ga samo dobro skuvati. – Ovaj ti je potpuno lud! – začuđeno progunđa Nikoletina pa mu skide pušku i fišeklije,oprezno ga položi na zemlju i natuče mu kapu na oči. – Spavaj samo, bebice, dobićeš lončić mlijeka. – Samo nek je iz rakijske boce – dodade stražar i zahrka. Tek tada Nikoletina opazi da je stražar podobro pijan. Bazdilo je iz njega kao iz bureta. Nikolin vod srećno je prošao kroz pećinu i u ponoć se prikrao logoru Tepsiji. Sve je spavalo tvrdim snom, jer se komordžijska bratija, čuvari municije, bila ponapila neke opljačkane rakije. Razoružaše ih za tren oka i sve ih naguraše u veliku, "školsku" kolibu. – Sjednite tu i da se niko makao nije. U logoru otkriše čitavo brdo municije. Promućurni Nikoletina odmah predloži: – Sve ovo treba skloniti u pećinu. Tamo će biti najbolje skriveno. Jedan sanduk municije razdijeliše borci među sobom,a ostale odvukoše u veliku dvoranu pećine. Pred samu zoru Nikolin vod udari iz Prokina gaja u leđa neprijatelju, koji nije ni slutio šta se u toku noći odigralo u njegovoj pozadini. Iznenađeni u tvrdom predjutarnjem snu,domobrani i ne pokušaše da pruže neki ozbiljan otpor. Raspasani i neobučeni skakali su preko živica i plotova i trkom šibali kroz visoke kukuruze. – Drž' ga, drž' ga! – drali su se seljaci jureći u potjeru i grabeći razbacano oružje, rance i drugu vojničku spremu. Komandant partizanskog odreda još uvijek od čuda nije mogao da dođe sebi. Slušao je Nikolino zadihano pričanje i zadovoljno se udario po koljenu. – Tolika municija, i-ih! Dajder ovamo toga Jovančeta da ga i ja vidim. Dugo je razgovarao s otresitim dječakom, potomkom hajduka Jovančeta, slušao onjegovim signalnina vatrama po okolnim brdima, o logoru i pećini, a na polasku mu je dao veliku njemačku električnu lampu i nekoliko uložaka. – Evo ti, momče, za tvoja istraživanja po pećini. Gledao je pažljivo u dječaka, a onda zamišljeno dodao: – Ne bi bilo loše imati tako mlada i promućurna kurira. Vidjećemo već i porazmisliti. Družina dočeka Jovančeta i Mačka s veselim klicanjem. Već su se bili zabrinuli da koji od njih nije nastradao u borbi koja se toga jutra v odila. Kad u Jovančetovim rukama spazi onu veliku električnu lampu, Stric samo izbeči oči. – To su partizani sigurno oteli od njemačkog generala. XVIII Stradanje svoje vojske i gubitak onolike municije u Prokinu gaju neprijatelj nije mogao tako lako prežaliti. Već sljedeći dan, poslije one borbe, nad selom Lipovom pojaviše se tri velika bombardera i počeše da kruže iznad Prokina gaja. Družina je bila na okupu u logoru Tepsiji. Kad začuše zvrjanje motora, Stric se bržebolje uspentra navrh prvog drveta i uzbuđeno objavi – Eno ih tri, sve jedan veći od drugoga. Zavijaju oko Gaja. – Bombardovaće baš nas – reče Mačak blijedeći. Dječak je imao pravo. Neprijateljski avijatičari dobili su naređenje da bombarduju Gaj i da unište ono sklonište zaplijenjene neprijateljske municije. Niko od njih nije ni slutio da je municija već sklonjena na sigurno mjesto, u Mačkovu pećinu. Kad ču za bombardovanje, Stric se sjuri niz drvo okretnije od kakve vjeverice. – Družino, trkom u pećinu! – komandova Jovanče. Tek što se posljednji dječak uvukao u pećinski hodnik, nad Gajem se začu zloslutan fijuk puštene bombe. On se sve više pojačavao, pretvori se u pravi urlik i najzad se posred Gaja prolomi zaglušna eksplozija. Nad ustreptalu šumu sunu garav tumbas dima, zemlje,pokidanih grana i lišća. Dječaci u pećini osjetiše kako se nad njima strese i zadahta zemlja. Đoko Potrk skrušeno prošaputa: – Samo da koja bomba ne provali u samu pećinu. Zemlja se ponovo strese, zatim još jednom, a onda zareda da se đipa i podrhtava kao da pod njom vri i tutnji sam pakleni kotao. Odjek bombi slijevao se u jednu neprekidnu hučnu i moćnu grmljavinu. – Ode naš lijepi Gaj! – tužno prošaputa Vanjka Široki. Kad bombardovanje konačno presta i šuma utihnu, dječaci se lagano izvukoše iz jaruge. Dočeka iz zadimljena šuma puna mirisa od sagorjela eksploziva i paljevine. Izvirujući iznad ivice Gaja, Lazar Mačak povika: – Gori naš logor! Kao po komandi svi dječaci jurnuše prema logoru Tepsiji. Gorjela je jedna od sporednih manjih koliba i plamen se već doticao krova velike "školske" barake. Mačak povika: – Rušite malu kolibu! Za tren oka mala kolibica bila je razrušena i ugarci pogašeni. U logoru je bombardovanje pričinilo priličnu pustoš. Nabrojaše četiri duboke jame od bombi. Mnoge grane okolnog drveća bile su polomljene, jedno drvo upola iščupano iz korijena. Na staroj bukvi bijeljele su se brazgotine od gelera. Lazar Mačak prezrivo sleže ramenima. – Eh, baš je i ovaj rat neka budalaština. Toliki avioni, lom i grmljavina, a kad pogledaš: tri-četiri jame, nekoliko polomljenih grana i jedno izvaljeno stablo. Sa jednom jedinom sjekirom i malom testerom, ja ću za tri dana načiniti deset korisnijih i boljih stvari. Đoko Potrk nešto se zamisli, poče da se smješka i neočekivano reče: – Lazar Mačak, vješti brat, više vrijedi neg sav rat. – To ti je dobro – složi se s njim Jovanče. Iznenada se kroz Gaj pojavi poljar Lijan. Stiže među dječake, ogaravljen i ljut, i stade da grdi: – Pekao sam u polju krompire, a oni, prasci jedni, potegoše bombom pa posred srijede moje vatre. Sva sreća što sam na vrijeme skočio u neki jarak, inače biste vi, dječaci, još danaske stajali skinutih kapa nad grobom raba božjeg, mnogogrješnog poljara Lijana. Đoko Potrk, nešto naročito oran za pjesmu, izbaci k'o iz puške: – Poljar Lijan, strah pastira, poginuo kraj krompir a. XIX Komandant odreda dugo je razgovarao s Nikoletinom Bursaćem o smještajupartizanske radionice za opravku oružja i najzad se složiše da je za nju najpogodnije mjesto sam Prokin gaj, i to baš logor Tepsija. – Blizu je potok, vode ima dosta, blizu put, a u blizini je i ona čuvena Mačkova pećina. – A zašto je zovu Mačkova? – začudi se komandant. – Zbog nekog dječaka, Lazara Mačka, koji je prvi pronašao ulaz u nju. Zovnuše u štab i Jovančeta. – Momče, hoćeš li nam ustupiti svoj logor za partiz ansku mehaničarsku radionicu? – Već sam ga dao za školu – ozbiljno reče dječak. – Naći ćemo mi za školu pogodnije mjesto – reče komandant. – Dobro, ali bih i ja vas nešto zamolio – iznenada se nešto dosjeti Jovanče. – Hajde da vidimo! – Primite u radionicu i mog druga, Lazara Mačka. On je rođeni majstor. – Dobro, druže, primićemo – vrlo rado – složi se komandant. – I ja sam zato – dodade Nikoletina. Ubrzo logor Tepsija oživje od lupe sjekira i čekića, od struganja pila i larme majstora. Gradile su se nove barake, smještali strugovi, razne mašine i mehaničarski alat. Počeše pristizati oštećeni mitraljezi, puške i revolveri. Dovezoše čak i jedan mali pješadijski top. Oružje je popravljano napolju, pod starom bukvom. Nije se imalo kad čekati da radionice budu gotove. Jedan stari mehaničar iz varoši, poznat majstor, već prvih dana zapazio je Lazara Mačka. – Čim je uzeo u ruke prvu alatku, ja sam odmah vidio da je to stvoreno za majstora – pričao je on s oduševljenjem. – Ovo će biti moj nasljednik, pazite što vam kažem. Jedina Mačkova mana bila je ta što je počeo malo svisoka gledati svoje stare drugove, sve sem Jovančeta, vođe družine: – Kako ste, dječaci, šta radite? – pitao ih je oni praveći se važan dodavao: – Mi u radionici ne dižemo glave s posla. Međutim, jednog dana dočekaše ga Stric i Potrk nemarno i naduveno. – I mi smo ti, brate, mnogo u poslu, spremamo se na omladinski vojno-politički kurs. – Šta, šta, kakav kurs? – trže se Mačak. – Lijep, druže, lijep – naglasi Stric. – Ima tamo jedan odsjek za pozadinske kurire. Tamo odlazimo ja, Jovanče, Đoko, Nik i Vanjka. – Pa kud ćete kad završite? – Držaćemo vezu između štaba odreda i seoskih odbora: prenositi obavještenja, naređenja, tražiti kola za prevoz ranjenika, municije, hrane. – Ih, ih, što se praviš važan! – reče Mačak. – Ehej, važniranje će doći tek poslije, kad se malo uvježbamo i ojačamo pa postanemo pravi vojni kuriri. Onda ćemo ići od čete do čete. Biće tu onda i pušaka, torbica, vojnički opasač. Nema tu šale, brajko moj. Stric je govorio pravu istinu. Poslije nekoliko dana proradio je u Lipovu Omladinski kurs i uzanj odsjek za kurire. U buduće kurire dospjela je čitava Jovančetova četa. Iako Nikolicu nisu primili jer je bio isuviše mali, on se ipak, već prvog dana, uvukao u kurirsku učionicu i otuda ga više niko i ničim nije mogao istjerati. – Nek samo neko priđe, odmah puštam Žuju! – grozio se on. Rukovodilac kursa, provjeravajući da li su svi slušaoci u razredu, uvijek je na kraju prozivao i mališana: – Nikolica s prikolicom! – Tu smo! – ozbiljno se odazivao dječak i tom bi prilikom zvecnuo lancem da pokaže da je i Žuja prisutna. Kad je komandant odreda navratio da obiđe kurs, neko ga upita za Nikolicu. – Druže komandante, imamo tu jednog malog dobrovoljca. Koliki on mora biti da bi mogao u kurire? – Nikako manji od puške! – kratko reče ratnik. Donesoše dvije puške: onu veliku, jugoslavensku, i malu, talijansku. Nikolica odmah pritrča talijanskoj puščici, postavi se uz nju i veselo objavi: – Eto, gledajte, veći sam od nje! Komandant se samo nasmija i presudi: – Kad je tako dosjetljiv, nek ostane na kursu. Tako se Nikolica pomiješa među kurire. XX Jednog dana Lunja na raskršću iznenada ispade pred poljara Lijana. – Striče Lijane, dva nepoznata seljaka šunjaju se kroz kukuruze prema Prokinu gaju. – Nepoznati seljaci? Jesi li ti to dobro vidjela? Da to nije neko od naših? – Nije, nije. Prisluškivala sam njihov razgovor. Pričaju o vojnoj radionici. – Idi za njima nazorice, a ja ću trknuti do radionice da javim – reče starac. – Kad te zovnemo, da bi brzo došla. Poljar odjuri do radionice u Gaju i uzbuni stražu. Četiri naoružana partizana odmah krenuše u potjeru, s njima i Lijan. – Lunjo, o Lunjo, dođider ovamo! – viknu starac. Djevojčica se za desetak minuta stvori pored patrole. – Gdje su? – upita starac. – Eno ih u jaruzi, prave nešto. Partizani se tako iznenada sjuriše u jarugu do nepoznatih ljudi da oni nemadoše kad ni da skoče na noge. Jedan partizan pograbi kutiju, koja je ležala na zemlji između njih dvojice,zagleda je i viknu: – Pa oni prave paklenu mašinu, pogledajte! Odvedoše ih u štab odreda i uzeše na ispit. Tamo se utvrdilo da su to preobučeni neprijateljski diverzanti, oni što bacaju u vazduh štabove, radionice i skladišta municije. Neprijateljska komanda poslala ih je u Prokin gaj da tamo pronađu skladište zaplijenjene neprijateljske municije i da ga bace u vazduh. Avijatičari su im javili da bombe nisu uništile skladišta. – Gle, koliko im je samo stalo do municije! – čudio se komandant. – Sva sreća što ne znaju za ono skladište u Mačkovoj pećini. Svi u štabu začuđeno su gledali u tihu i ćutljivu Lunju, a kad im još poljar Lijan ispriča sve što je znao o njoj, komandant zadivljeno reče: – Pa ona je rođeni obavještajac isto kao i ti Lijane. – Nisam ja uzalud četrdeset godina bio poljar – kočoperno dočeka starac. – Ja po šuštanju kukuruza ocijenim da li je u njivi krava, ovca, čovjek ili je to samo običan vjetar. Pogledam li samo neku šikaru, odmah znam gdje se, po prilici, kriju dječaci, a gdje sjede djevojčice zabavljene brbljanjem. Pogađam kud se provlače ljudi kad idu u krađu drva, kuda dječaci kad pođu pljačkati voće, a kud će opet okrenuti neki stranac koji voli da ne bude ni od koga viđen. – Dobro, a kako je ova mala naučila svu tu mudrost? – Ehe, to je kod ženskog svijeta drukčije – zavrti poljar glavom. – Žensko ti se s tim rodi. Žena ti ima za to nos da napipa gdje njezin čiča krije pare i rakiju, pogađa u kom dućanu ima šarenih marama i drugih besposlica za njenu dušu, osjeća još po koraku da li se njezin starac vraća pijan ili ljut. Još ovako mala,kao ova Lunja, ona odmah zatreperi čim se ublizini pojavi nešto novo i neobično. – Lunja je, znači, dušu dala za izviđača? – priupita komandant. – Ta više se ja pouzdam u nju neg u svoj rođeni nos – iskreno priznade starac. – Onda da je damo tebi za pomoćnika – predloži komandant. – Vas dvoje mogli biste kontrolisati čitav ovaj kraj sela prema varoši: paziti ko dolazi, ko prolazi, šta se čuje i vidi. – Vrlo dobro! – pristade poljar. – Svak će rado primati ovako izoštrena i osjetljiva pomoćnika. Kad je čula kakav je zadatak dobila, i to zajedno s lukavim poljarem, Lunja se od sreće samo tiho osmjehnu. Šta ima ljepše nego po zvuku jednog jedinog otkotrljanog kamenčića pogoditi da se neko spušta niza strminu, naslutiti da iza guste živice neko sjedi u hladovini, po ptičjoj grani otkriti grupu skrivenih dječaka. To je posao za koji pored očiju, uha i nosa treba još nešto, neki tajanstven unutrašnji glas, koji na vrijeme došapne svaku neobičnu i uzbudljivu novost. – Dobro, pomagaću stricu Lijanu – reče ona jednostavno i prosto kao da se radi o nekoj najobičnijoj stvari. – Ni ptica nam neće promaći u selo a da je nas dvoje ne opazimo! – svečano obeća stari poljar i mladićki zavitla po vazduhu svojim nerazdvojnim štapom. XXI Svake večeri, vraćajući se s predavanja na kursu, Stric je prolazio kraj kuće one "debele Marice" zbog koje se nekad, toliko prepiraos Lunjom. Istinu govoreći, Marica baš nije ni bila tako debela. Bio je to zdrav okrugao djevojčurak, plave kose i modrih očiju, nasmijana i dobrodušna. Čitala je babama iz kalendara kad je koji praznik, branila prolaznike od pasa, pomagala čobanima da savladaju nepokorna goveda, jednom riječju: uživala je u tome da se nekome nađe pri ruci. Kad već zadugo ne bi bilo nikoga kome je trebala pomoć, djevojčica bi u ćošku svoje bašte čistila put kojim su prolazili mravi i pričala: – Brzo, brzo, mraviću, evo, sklonila sam ovaj veliki kamen. Evo, i travku ću iščupati. Hajde, požuri. Mravko Mravkoviću iz mjesta Mravinjaka. Kad bi spazila Strica kako nailazi drumom, curica bi sva zablistala. – Striko, svrati da pričamo. – Ta kom je danas do priče, rat je – pravi se Stric vrlo zaposlen. – Ih, pa nek rat malo pričeka – čavrljala je Marica . – Nisam te vidjela još od sinoć. Stric je, oklijevajući, prilazio, a djevojčica je, krijući nešto u šaku, naređivala: – Hajde, zini, imam nešto za te. Metala mu je u usta jezgru od oraha, krišku jabuke ili štogod slično, a dječak je, slatko meljući jakim zubima, samo mumlao: – Gle, otkuda ti ovo? Baš je bilo dobro. Jednom, dok su iz tamnog večernjeg neba prolijetale krupne kišne kapi, Marica uvuče svoju plavu glavicu pod Stričevu ruku i zagrguta: – Sakrij me od kišice. – Gle, đavo je odnio, kako je umiljata! – progunđa u sebi dječak topeći se od milja. – I kako samo ima meku kosicu, kao svila. U sjećanju mu trenutno minu Lunja ali samo kao laka sjenka, a zlatasta Maričina kosa bila je tu, živa i opipljiva. Pa ko da sad misli na nešto drugo! I navadi se tako Stric da se svakog predvečerja susreće s Maricom na drumu, pod baštenskom ogradom. Blaženo žmureći, otvarao je usta, pa da mu je ona stavila u njih makar i metalno dugme, on bi i njega čini mu se, u slast pojeo. Ta kakvo dugme! Progutao bi i čitavu nisku cijelih oraha kao ćurka koju hrane za praznik... Maštajući svakodnevno o Marici, Stric je prolazio kroz selo sav zanesen kao da ne gazi po zemlji, nego po meku oblaku iznad koga trepti i preliva se obasjana glavica njegove plavojke. Opaziše to čak i njegovi u kući, pa ga djed upita začuđeno: – Časte li vas to na kursu rakijom kad si tako usvijetlio očima? Možda ta je kakva curica štogod uvračala? Tu promjenu na Stricu najprije i najbolnije uočila je obavještajka Lunja. Brzo je saznala ko je bio i uzrok toj Stričevoj neobičnoj zanesenosti. Naravno, Marica, ko će drugi biti. To se moglo i očekivati. – Ukrali su mi, dakle, najboljeg druga iz djetinjstva – razmišljala je ona idući kroz poljana ivici sela. – Ode moj Stric, a ja ostadoh sama. Da je tih dana odakle naišla čitava neprijateljska patrola, mogla je neopaženo promaći pored Lunje, rastužena djevojčica, to ne bi opazila. Ona više nije gledala ni polja, ni živice, ni staze, bila je s tugom zagledana samo u svoje malo opustošeno srce. – Striče, zašto si otišao a da se ni obazreo nisi? Jednom je, tako zamišljenu, iznenadi Jovanče. Šunjao se njoj iza leđa očekujući svaki čas da će se oprezna djevojčica, kao i uvijek, okrenuti još prije nego on do nje stigne, ali ništa ne bi od toga. Već je sasvim prišao i stao iz nad nje, ali je djevojčica i dalje pogruženo sjedila ništa ne primjećujući. – Lunjo! Djevojčica podiže oči nimalo iznenađena. Činilo se da joj je svejedno ma šta se događalo na svijetu. – Lunjo, šta je to s tobom? – zabrinuto upita dječak i saučesnički je pomilova po kosi. Dirnuta njegovom brigom, Lunja sakri glavu na Jovančetove grudi i tiho zaplaka. – Lunjo, dušo, šta ti je? – Svi ste vi mene ostavili, čitava družina! – promuca Lunja. Jovanče se sjeti skorih priča o Stricu i Marici, pa reče s prijekorom: – A zar sam ja svoju Lunju zaboravio? Zar sam nekog više volio nego nju? Koga, reci mi? Lunja se još više priljubi uza nj i protepa: – Otkud ja znam, ta ti uvijek ćutiš. – Da, ćutao sam – priznade dječak. Tebe je moj drug volio pa zato... Lunja se trže, uvrijeđena i ljuta: – Niko mene više ne voli, nit ja koga! Jovanče se netremice zagleda u njezine uplakane sjajne oči i upitno nadiže obrve: – Zar ni mene ne voliš? Lunja obori pogled i lagano, sasvim lagano nasloni glavu na njegovu mišicu. – Ti si nešto drugo. Ja sam se tebe pomalo bojala. Sjećaš li se kako si ono nekada skočio kroz školski prozor? Niko se nikad to nije usudio. – Pa tako si i ti uradila. – To je bilo samo zbog tebe – priznade Lunja i osmjehnuvši se pogleda ga velikim sjajnim očima. Ne znajući ni sam što čini, ali osjećajući da tako treba, Jovanče se prignu i poljubi je u kosu. – Eto, sad vidiš da te volim. Lunja je ćutala, umirena, tiha i srećna, a kad Jovanče ustade i krenu, ona ga predano pomilova po rukavu. – Navrati nekad ovim krajem. Tu ćeš uvijek naći mene i strica Lijana. Ja ću te svaki dan čekati. XXII Krajem jeseni od četiri omladinske čete stvoren je Omladinski udarni bataljon, ponos čitavog odreda. Za komandanta je postavljen Nikoletina Bursać, slavni mitraljezac i nadaleko poznata i čuvena partizanska delija. Čim je primio novu dužnost, Nikoletina je zamolio komandanta odreda: – Druže komandante, kako bi bilo da mi dadeš kurire iz bivše Jovančetove družine. – A zašto baš njih? – začudi se komandant. – To su mi komšije, prijatelji i pomagači iz najtežih dana okupacije. Imam u njih puno povjerenje. – Pa dobro, Nikola, povedi ih sa svojim bataljonom. Pred polazak u bataljon, čitava družina iskupi se kod Jovančetove kuće. – Dječaci, sjutra ćemo svi u vojsku – reče Jovanče. – Kako bi bilo da se poslije podne svi iskupimo kod našeg starog logora i da se oprostimo s Prokinim gajem? – Hoćemo, hoćemo! Zovnućemo i Lazara Mačka i Lunju. – I poljara Lijana – dodade Jovanče. – On je naš stari saveznik. Poslije podne, kad se družina poče iskupljati pored svog starog logora, pretvorenog u radionicu, zajedno sa Stricem pojavi se i njegov djed s jagnjetom na ramenu. – Ehej, šta ti je to? – graknu poljar Lijan. – Kako šta! – radosno povika čiča. – Ispraćam unuka u vojsku, valja to proslaviti. – He-he, moj dragi, ipak si nešto zaboravio – zavreča poljar. – Kamo ti rakija za nas, čestite starce? – Tu je rakija – namignu djed. – Evo je. Starina zavuče ruku u džep od čakšira gotovo do koljena i otud izvuče punu puncatu bocu. – Vidiš li je, čista kao suza. Dok se jagnje okretalo na ražnju, okupljena družina pretresala je svoje uspomene iz veselih i uzbudljivih dana svog odmetništva. Rakijska boca šetala je od poljara do Stričeva djeda i natrag, sve dok se, ispražnjena, nije konačno smirila između dvojice nakićenih starina. – E, sad se najzad smiri, stara glupa i prazna boco! – povika poljar. – Tvoja pamet sad se preselila u naše mudre glave, Stric je kradom, poput krivca, bacio pogled na Lunju, ali djevojčica se pravila kao da ga i ne vidi. Sjedila je pored Jovančeta, tiha, srećna i zanesena, kao da su sami na svijetu. – Gle kako je danas krasna ova naša obavještajka! – prošaputa Đoko Potrk, uvijek osjetljiv na svaku ljepotu. – Ih, baš mi je nekakva – kiselo smrsi Stric. – Za nas će uvijek biti ljepša od tvoje Marice! – dobaci mu Đoko peckajući ga. – Tako je, i ja velim, bojs! – ozbiljno dodade Nik. Stric samo ućuta. Morao je priznati da njegovi drugovi imaju pravo. Iznenada se rastuži. Njegovo, u osnovi dobro srce žalilo je iskreno za svojom dobrom drugaricom iz teških dana odmetništva. Ona ga je nekad voljela predanije i s više požrtvovanja nego što će ga višeiko u životu voljeti. Jedva je uhvatio zgodnu priliku da joj prošapće: – Lunjo, ne ljuti se bar sad na rastanku. Oprosti. Djevojčica ga pogleda, toplo i milo,kao i onih minulih dana i reče: – Striče, neću te zaboraviti, ali znaj: nikad više nećeš naći one svoje nekadašnje Lunje. Na rastanku ga je još jednom pogledala ozbiljno i tužno i jedva čujno protepala: – Ne, neću te zaboraviti. Otišao je Stric noseći u duši prvu istinsku tugu u životu i neizbrisiv lik tihe djevojčice, koja ga je nekad predano voljela i koju on ipak nije umio sačuvati. XXIII Iza brda tresu i odjekuju topovi. Bije se velika bitka. Na slobodnu partizansku teritoriju navaljuje njemačka divizija "Princ Eugen". Omladinski udarni bataljon kreće na put. Još noćas biće ubačen u borbu na najopasnijem sektoru bojišta. Lazar Mačak i Lunja, stoje na uzvišici više druma i pogledom ispraćaju bataljon. – Eno ih! Eno Nik i Vanjka! Eno Đoke Potrka! Mačak u koloni otkriva jednog po jednog svog druga. Najzad je sasvim na začelju druge čete, spazio Jovančeta i Strica. – Eno i našeg harambaše zajedno sa Stricem! – A gdje li je Nikolica s prikolicom? – upita Lunja . – Njega još uvijek ne vidim. – Ostavili su ga kod štaba odreda – odgovori Mačak. – Premlad je još, pa mu Nikoletina ne da u borbu. Jovanče spazi prijatelje na onoj uzvisini i domahnu im rukom. Okrenu se i Stric, a onda pokaza prstom u pravcu onih brda otkud se čula topovska grmljavina kao da bi da kaže: – Čujete li samo, tamo se za nas kuva popara. Tiha i blijeda, Lunja je ćutke gledala za kolonom. S njom su, možda zauvijek, odlazili oni koje je najviše voljela u životu. Odlazio je dugački Stric, koga je već prežalila, ali ga nije zaboravila. Odlazio je ponosno hrabri Jovanče, koga će ona nositi na srcu čak ako se više nikad i ne vrati. – Ako se ne vrati? Kao da joj odgovara na to njezino tajno pitanje, Mačak odjednom progovori: – Vratiće se opet naši dječaci, treba u to vjerovati. Na začelju posljednje čete klimalo je nekakvo konjče pretovareno kotlovima i kojekakvom starudijom. Za njim je bodro koračao poljar Lijan, šešira zabačena na potiljku. – Ehej, kuda šefe? – povika Lunja. Lijan, njen dotadašnji "šef" u obavještajnoj službi, veselo odvrati. – U boj, dušo, u revoluciju! – Zbogom, šefe! Ne zaboravi me! – Zbogom, dušo, pamtiću te! I tako se rastadoše djevojčica Lunja i njezin "šef", dugogodišnji poljar, beskućnik i vesela skitnica, ispičutura Lijan. Tutnji u noći bitka, trza se Lunja iza sna, lomi se odjek u Prokinu gaju. Nema više nekadašnjih bezbrižnih dana ni obijesnih dječjih igara, u rat je otišla Jovančetova družina. Držite se dobro, moji dječaci! Jovanče, Striče, Đoko, Nik, Vanjka Široki, mi vas čekamo da se opet vratite. Nek bude onako kako ste se dogovorili na posljednjem sastanku u Gaju: oni koji ostanu živi, sastaće se jednog dana opet u Prokinu gaju, naložiće vatru u logoru Tepsija i oko nje će pričati o onima koji se nisu vratili. Pričaće dugo i s ljubavlju, ali samo lijepe stvari. Samo lijepe stvari, jer to jedino ostane iza čovjeka i to je bi lo jedino bogatstvo naših dječa